The Uses of Enemies
by KaminariYuuki
Summary: Le capitaine de Rikkai, Yukimura Seiichi et le vice-capitaine, Sanada Genichirou, sont connus comme les meilleurs joueurs de la ligue de tennis collégienne et ils n'ont jamais failli à obtenir une victoire. Le seul problème : ils se détestent. /*Shonen-ai, Rikkai-centric*/ Complète. TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

Nom de l'Histoire : The Uses of Enemies

Auteur : Knis

Genre : Romance/Amitié

Rating : T

Pairings : Ah, ah, vous verrez bien =D Bien que vous devinerez bien assez vite XD

Nombre de chapitre : 1 sur 40

Statut : Terminée

Warning : Cette histoire mettra en avant une relation boy x boy. Donc homophobe, vous savez où est la sortie

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour les personnages d'ailleurs) tout comme l'histoire qui appartient à Knis. Je ne fais que la traduire.

Note de la traductrice : Hello ! Ca y est je me lance dans la traduction XD. Parce que je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour en écrire. Et puis j'ai adoré cette histoire en la lisant. Donc j'ai décidé de vous la faire partager avec l'accord de son auteur^^ En espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Ah oui, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que vous pourriez voir. Je fais de mon mieux pour les traquer mais l'erreur est humaine^^ Je n'ai malheureusement personne pour me relire T_T. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un est intéressé qu'il me fasse signe =D

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Chapitre 1.

C'était un fait bien connu au collège de Rikkaidai que les deux élèves les plus populaires de l'équipe de tennis, Yukimura Seiichi et Sanada Genichirou, ne s'entendaient pas.

Physiquement, ils étaient les extrêmes opposés. Yukimura était pâle et mince ; une apparence tout à fait fragile qui n'était contredit que par sa force sur les courts de tennis. Il avait les cheveux bleus foncés ondulés qui tombaient de chaque coté de son menton, lui donnant un aspect plutôt féminin. Il était doux et compréhensif, mais avait une attitude manipulatrice et sévère cachée derrière ses sourires.

Sanada Genichirou, d'autre part, était grand et fort avec un corps bien tonique et musclé. Il avait des cheveux noirs typiques cachés par une casquette noire. Il était la personne stricte et exigeante qu'il paraissait être, ordonnant souvent aux autres membres d'arrêter de se relâcher et les giflant même s'ils le faisaient. Il vivait selon des règles strictes et était plus dur envers lui-même qu'envers les autres. Il aimait la pratique traditionnelle du kendo et la calligraphie qui l'ont souvent aidé à contrôler son tempérament colérique.

Et aujourd'hui, était un de ces jours testant le tempérament de Sanada de la pire des façons.

« Yukimura, pour la millionième fois, je ne veux pas jouer en double. C'est un gaspillage complet de mes capacités » grogna Sanada. « Akaya peut aussi jouer de temps en temps en double. Cela lui enseignerait une leçon ou deux sur l'esprit sportif. »

Yukimura leva les yeux au ciel. Sanada était aussi ennuyant que d'habitude. Il était probablement juste en colère parce qu'il n'avait rien joué d'autre que des doubles avec Yanagi durant le tournoi national de l'année précédente.

« Je suis le capitaine, je décide. » dit Yukimura. Sanada soupira. C'était toujours l'excuse de Yukimura. Le bleuté était le capitaine donc c'était à lui de décider de l'ordre. Sanada était le vice-capitaine, le commandant adjoint du puissant Enfant de Dieu, Yukimura.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient en désaccord. Les deux avaient grandi ensemble malgré eux. Depuis que Yukimura avait battu Sanada durant les leçons de tennis lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux âgés de quatre ans, Sanada détestait considérablement le bleuté. Ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout, et étaient rivaux dans presque tout ce qu'il faisait (tout du moins, ils l'étaient dans l'esprit de Sanada même si Yukimura gagnait toujours). Sanada détestait l'insolence et l'abus de pouvoir de Yukimura. Yukimura était toujours sûr d'utiliser sa popularité à son avantage, puisqu'il était le bien-aimé Enfant de Dieu, adoré par de nombreux étudiants et enseignants, qui ne connaissaient rien de la personnalité manipulatrice et de vrai démon du bleuté.

Yukimura de son coté, n'était pas friand des règles strictes et sans plaisir de Sanada. Juste pour cela, Yukimura aimait taquiner Sanada au sujet de combien il était un vieil homme. Autant les taquineries étaient amusantes, autant Sanada prenait tout trop au sérieux et ne leur laissait pas une seule seconde de temps libre ou de répit durant la pratique pour reprendre leur souffle.

Et bien, peu importait. Le premier tournoi était encore loin, pensa Sanada. Si Sanada battait Akaya suffisamment de fois, alors Yukimura n'aurait pas d'excuses pour ne pas le mettre en simple lorsque la saison commencerait.

Ils étaient enfin en troisième année maintenant et ils avaient l'autorité sur les autres joueurs dans le club. La seule chose pour laquelle Sanada n'était pas heureux était qu'il avait découvert la veille, durant le premier jour de la rentrée, qu'il était désormais le vice-capitaine, sous le commandement direct de Yukimura.

Il avait une raison pour ne pas obéir à Yukimura les années précédentes. Mais maintenant que Yukimura était capitaine, Sanada était sûr qu'il allait vivre un enfer.

Et maintenant, alors que ce n'était que la seconde pratique de l'année scolaire, Sanada sentait déjà son tempérament ressortir alors qu'il était forcé de s'entraîner encore une fois avec Yanagi, jouant en double contre Marui et Jackal.

* * *

« Cela ne t'énerves pas, Renji ? » demanda Sanada le lendemain, dans un couloir de l'école. Au moins Yanagi était un bon ami et un bon joueur, donc jouer en double ensemble n'était pas si mal. « Tu es un bon joueur également. Nous devrions avoir une chance de jouer en simple également »

« Je comprends, Genichirou. Mais réellement, c'est seulement le troisième jour de classe. Je sais que le tennis est ta vie, mais peux-tu le laisser de coté pendant quelques minutes ? » lui demanda Yanagi.

« … Je suis juste en colère. »

« Tu es toujours en colère, Genichirou » déclara Yanagi. « D'ailleurs, si nous ne jouons pas en double, qui le fera ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mettre Niou avec Akaya… Non attend, c'est une mauvaise idée… » Sanada arrêta de penser. Leur équipe était composée de lui, Yanagi, Yukimura, Marui, Jackal, Akaya et Niou. Marui et Jackal étaient déjà en double… et Yukimura n'accepterait jamais de jouer en double… Hmm…

« Tu vois, Yukimura ne fais que penser logiquement. Nous formons une puissante équipe en double et Niou et Akaya n'ont jamais perdu un seul match de simple non plus. » dit Yanagi. « Ne désespère pas. Les doubles sont aussi important, Genichirou. »

Le joueur aux données avait raison. Sanada souffla, toujours pas heureux lorsque son ami défendait Yukimura. Sauf si Sanada ou Yanagi jouaient en double avec Niou ou Akaya, aucun d'entre eux n'arriverait à être en simple.

« Alors, quels sont tes objectifs pour notre dernière année au collège, Genichirou ? » demanda Yanagi aimablement. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée et Sanada ne devait pas froncer autant les sourcils. Le vice-capitaine semblait avoir pris vingt ans depuis que Yukimura était devenu capitaine.

« Mon but est de battre Yukimura. Cette année, c'est sûr. » dit Sanada, la détermination dans sa voix quand il serra le poing.

Yanagi soupira. Tant pis pour le changement de sujet.

« Tu sais, Yukimura n'est même pas un bon joueur » continua Sanada. « Il ne gagne que grâce à cette satanée technique… le Yips. S'il ne trichait pas pratiquement en rendant ses adversaires incapables de se déplacer, il n'aurait jamais gagné un match. Enlève le Yips et il n'est rien. »

« Je sais Genichirou. Tu me l'as déjà dit. » dit Yanagi, n'écoutant déjà qu'à moitié. Vraiment, Sanada parlait beaucoup trop de quelqu'un qu'il était censé haïr.

« Il pense qu'il est tellement génial parce qu'il est le capitaine et qu'il a un fanclub. Qui lui a donné un nom tel que le Fils de Dieu ? C'est tellement stupide et inutile et- »

« Sanada Genichirou ! » fit une voix hautaine derrière l'adolescent à casquette et Yanagi. Les deux se tournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à un homme avec des lunettes et des cheveux bruns raides parfaitement coiffé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yagyuu ? » demanda Sanada, sachant exactement ce qu'il y avait.

« Votre chapeau. Il est interdit de porter des casquettes à l'intérieur. Enlevez-la avant que je ne la confisque à nouveau et que vous deviez rendre compte au conseil des étudiants. » dit Yagyuu, remontant ses lunettes.

Sanada poussa un soupir ironique et enleva son chapeau. Yagyuu approuva de la tête et recommença à marcher, patrouillant probablement dans les couloirs pour le conseil des étudiants.

Ce satané Yagyuu. Sanada était sûr que ce vaniteux et soi-disant Gentleman aurait sa peau. Cela n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Yagyuu attrapait chaque chance qu'il avait pour dire à Sanada de ne pas porter sa casquette à l'intérieur. Pourquoi tout le monde avait un problème avec sa casquette ?

« Genichirou. Yagyuu ne fait juste que respecter les règles. Pas besoin de fusiller son dos du regard. » ricana Yanagi.

« Défends-tu tous mes ennemis maintenant ? » lui demanda Sanada avec lassitude.

« Non, mais Yagyuu est un bon et sérieux élève. Tous les deux, vous pourriez bien vous entendre si vous essayiez. »

« Sur mon cadavre. Il est un idiot. A moins que Yagyuu ai un soudain intérêt pour le tennis et rejoigne l'équipe, me donnant la possibilité de lui attribuer des tours… » Sanada sourit, aimant ce fantasme. Puis, il s'imagina devenant le capitaine et attribuant des tours à Yukimura également.

Sanada et Yanagi entendirent le premier son de cloche, signalant la fin de la pause. Les deux commencèrent à retourner en classe. C'est alors que la personne la plus détestée de Sanada apparut dans son champ de vision.

Yukimura était là, avec Akaya et Niou, traînant près du rebord d'une fenêtre. Tous les trois riaient d'une quelconque blague stupide qui avait été dit. Akaya et Niou n'aimait pas Sanada, tout comme Yukimura détestait le vice-capitaine. C'était probablement une aversion qu'il avait récupéré en traînant autant avec Yukimura. Bien évidemment, ces trois étaient traînés par les fangirls, comme d'habitude.

Ensuite, Akaya poussa du coude Yukimura, pointant Sanada. Le bleuté se retourna, verrouillant ses yeux sur le vice-capitaine.

« Oh mon Dieu, Sanada ! J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître sans ta casquette. » dit Yukimura, souriant aimablement. C'était un sourire rempli de fausse douceur. « Je pensais sincèrement que tu avais une calvitie là-dessous. Bien que, au rythme où tu vas, tu atteindras la cinquantaine dans quelques jours. La calvitie suivra de près, donc ne t'inquiètes pas. » Akaya et Niou pouffèrent de rire et tapèrent dans la main d'un Yukimura au regard suffisant.

Sanada fronça les sourcils, notant mentalement de donner à Akaya et Niou quelques tours plus tard.

« Ignore-les » murmura Yanagi.

Au lieu de cela, Sanada arrêta de marcher et s'engagea dans un bataille flagrante avec le bleuté. Yanagi secoua la tête.

« Tu penses que tu es si formidable avec tes…cheveux bleus brillants et… tes traits féminins… Vraiment, tu pourrais porter une robe et tout le monde penserait que tu es une fille. » dit Sanada. Yanagi se couvrit le visage avec sa main, sachant qu'insulter la masculinité de Yukimura ne marcherait jamais.

« Oh ? Et bien, cette personne féminine t'as battu au tennis avec un score de 6-0, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème. Mon apparence ne m'a pas donné les compétences pour te battre, Sanada. M'appeler une fille signifie simplement que tu admets avoir perdu face à une fille. » dit Yukimura en s'éloignant en direction de sa propre classe.

Yanagi poussa Sanada vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bonne distance de la classe de Yukimura.

« Vraiment, Genichirou. Yukimura t'embête comme ça parce que tu réagis. Ne le laisse pas te gêner et ignore-le juste. » dit Yanagi.

« Mais, c'est- Non ! Je ne suis pas aussi déshonorant pour l'ignorer ! » cria Sanada.

« 'Alors il va continuer à le faire » déclara Yanagi. « Vraiment, vous êtes tous les deux d'excellents joueurs. Je suis sure que vous pourriez vous entendre tous les deux si vous essayiez. »

« J'ai essayé ! En deuxième année de primaire, j'ai proposé de partagé mes cookies avec lui. Cela s'est fini avec ma casquette sur le toit de l'école. » dit Sanada, avec de nouveau une mine renfrognée. Pourquoi Yanagi pensait-il qu'il pouvait s'entendre avec tout le monde ? Ce n'était pas vrai.

Yanagi leva les yeux au ciel… ou quelque chose comme cela, vu que ces yeux étaient fermés. « Allez, Genichirou. La classe commence. » dit-il, poussant Sanada en avant encore une fois.

* * *

Stupide Yanagi et sa stupide attitude « tu pourrais d'entendre avec tous le monde si tu essayais de contrôler ta colère ».

Juste parce que Yanagi avait réussi à devenir ami avec Akaya et la plupart de l'équipe ne voulait pas dire que Sanada devait essayer aussi. Akaya ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture. L'ace démoniaque n'avait prit goût à Yanagi que parce que le joueur aux données l'avait aidé en Anglais auparavant.

Sanada continua à paraître en colère frappant la balle contre le mur aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, tout en regardant autour pour s'assurer que personne ne se relâchait pendant la pratique.

Et puis Yukimura décida de marcher vers son coin isolé. Sanada vit le bleuté de loin et il se retourna.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il assez rudement.

« Je dois quitter la pratique tôt » dit Yukimura, pas du tout dérangé par le ton de Sanada. « J'imagine que tu pourras veiller sur l'équipe pendant une heure et fermer les vestiaires sans amener de désastre ou de chaos dans l'école ? »

« Bien sûr que je peux » cassa Sanada « Mais attend, où vas-tu ? »

« J'ai… un rendez-vous. » dit Yukimura, hésitant. Après cela, il s'éloigna. Sanada vit le bleuté attrapa son sac et quitter les lieux.

Hum… On dirait que Yukimura était plus désengagé que jamais. Partir tôt lors de leur troisième jour de pratique ? Vraiment, ce fainéant, pensa Sanada.

« TOUT LE MONDE, NE SOYEZ PAS UN FAINEANT COMME VOTRE TARUNDORU CAPITAINE ! ALLEZ, BOUGEZ PLUS VITE ! TRAVAILLER PLUS FORT ! » cria Sanada, prenant immédiatement en charge l'équipe.

* * *

Vous devriez avoir le chapitre suivant rapidement vu qu'il est déjà traduit^^ J'ai juste à faire une reverification. Le troisième est également traduit. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore si je poste à chaque fois que je traduis un nouveau chapitre ou si poste une chapitre par semaine. Enfin, bref.


	2. Chapter 2

Nom de l'histoire :The Uses of Enemies

Nombre de chapitre : 2 sur 40

Disclaimer : L'univers ne m'appartiens pas T_T. Et l'histoire non plus. Remerciez Knis pour ça^^

Note de la traductrice : J'ai finalement décidé de poster le prochain chapitre maintenant. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre notamment pour Niou. Niou est juste excellent XD. Oui, j'aime Niou.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Yukimura agissait bizarrement et Sanada l'avait remarqué immédiatement.

Le vice-capitaine avait croisé Yukimura exactement trois fois à l'école ce jour-là et le bleuté avait ignoré sa présence.

Une telle chose ne s'était jamais produite avant. Yukimura s'assurait toujours d'embêter, taquiner ou insulter Sanada à chaque fois qu'il passait à coté de lui, ce à quoi Sanada répliquait toujours avec colère. C'était soit ça, ou Yukimura convainquait Niou de faire des blagues sur Sanada plus tard.

Et bien, peut importe. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en souciait. Si Yukimura s'ennuyait enfin de ses petits jeux, alors il se débrouillerait pour ignorer la présence du bleuté pour le reste de sa vie. Cependant, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance que cela arrive, spécialement depuis que lui et Yukimura devait s'occuper du club de tennis ensemble.

Il ne pensait pas trop à cela. Sanada avait l'école et le tennis pour occuper ses pensées.

Cet après-midi était ensoleillée et le ciel était clair sans aucune trace de vent. C'était le temps idéal pour des matchs de tennis.

Sanada était capable d'avoir un match en simple contre Akaya. Yukimura regardait, tout en observant de nombreux autres matchs en même temps. Sanada était prêt à se prouver une fois de plus qu'il était le meilleur joueur. Sans hésitation, le vice-capitaine déchaîna ses pleines capacités sous la forme de son FuuRinKaZan. Akaya était impuissant face à la puissance de son feu envahissant.

Sanada gagnait 4-0 quand les yeux d'Akaya devinrent soudainement injectés de sang et effrayant. Sanada ne le laissa pas affecter sa concentration, mais il put immédiatement dire la façon dont Akaya était devenu plus rapide et plus fort. Le jeune joueur frappait la balle qui touchait douloureusement le corps de Sanada la plupart du temps près de son genou.

En un rien de temps, Akaya avait gagné un jeu et riait frénétiquement à cause de cela.

Et donc Sanada augmenta également son rythme, ne prêtant pas attention au genou qu'Akaya avait déjà frappé huit fois. Bien sûr, c'était douloureux mais il avait déjà vécu pire.

Le vice-capitaine réussit à gagner le prochain jeu après avoir encore reçu de nombreux coups sur son genou. Sanada pris position sur la ligne et était prêt à servir lorsque Yukimura interrompit le match.

« Bon, ça suffit. » Dit Yukimura, en marchant sur le court. Sanada semblait ahuri à l'apparition soudaine du bleuté. Personne n'avait jamais interrompu ses matchs avant.

« Yukimura, pousse-toi du chemin et laisse nous finir » dit Sanada, désireux de prouver sa supériorité. Même Akaya semblait vouloir continuer.

Yukimura secoua la tête. « Nous savons tous que tu vas gagner ce match, Sanada. Maintenant va soigner ton genou avant que son état ne s'aggrave. Tu saignes sur les courts. »

Regardant vers le bas, Sanada réalisa que de son genou coulait un peu de sang. Il était surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

« M-Mais, Capitaine ! » gémit Akaya.

« Non, Akaya. N'utilise pas ton mode Devil sur les autres titulaires, surtout pas au début de la saison de tennis. Nous n'avons pas besoin de blessés dans notre équipe. » dit Yukimura.

« Yukimura, le reste du match ne prendra que quelques minutes. Je vais battre ce gosse et ce sera fini. Laisser un match inachevé n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime faire. » grogna Sanada. « Maintenant dehors »

Yukimura se tourna et déchaîna la puissance de son regard sur Sanada.

« Sanada, va prendre soin de ta blessure. Akaya, abandonne maintenant ou tu courras des tours jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuille plus jamais voir un court de tennis une nouvelle fois. » dit Yukimura, menaçant. Akaya gémit avant de se retourner et de courir hors du court immédiatement.

Sanada était maintenant en colère, frappant du pied vers l'avant. « Hey, c'est quoi ça ? C'était notre match et tu n'avais pas le droit d'interférer ! » cria le vice-capitaine.

« J'en ai le droit complet vu que je suis le capitaine et il est de mon devoir de s'occuper de tous mes joueurs, même si ces joueurs sont des goujats odieux » dit Yukimura.

« Toi et ta stupide excuse ″je suis le capitaine″. L'autorité n'est pas tout. ». Sanada lâcha un « hmph » et commença à s'éloigner.

La voix de Yukimura l'empêcha d'aller trop loin. « Sanada, je t'ai dit de t'assurer que ta jambe va bien. »

« C'est bon. J'ai déjà eu pire. » dit Sanada, en agitant la main.

Le vice-capitaine fut surpris de sentir une petite, froide mais puissante main saisir son bras, stoppant ses mouvements. Yukimura tira sur le bras de Sanada.

« Sanada, je t'ai dis de traiter cette satanée blessure sinon je jure devant Dieu que je te traînerai moi-même sur ce banc. » dit Yukimura sur un ton de commandement. Sanada se retourna et regarda droit dans les yeux bleu marine de Yukimura. Ils étaient remplis d'une forte détermination alors que Yukimura commençait à pousser Sanada vers le banc de touche. L'adolescent à casquette ne fit rien mais marcha lentement, laissant le bleuté le trainer par le bras et il se demandait pourquoi diable Yukimura était si insistant.

Sanada ne comprenait pas. Quel était le problème ? C'était du sport donc, bien sûr qu'on était obligé de se blesser de temps en temps.

Sanada soupira et s'assit sur le banc. Yukimura ouvrit son large sac d'école et prit une trousse de premier soin avant de s'accroupir en face de son vice-capitaine. Sanada leva un sourcil. Yukimura était sérieusement préoccupé par ça ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Le bleuté appliqua du désinfectant sur une serviette et la pressa sur le genou qui saignait de Sanada, n'étant pas du tout doux. Sanada siffla à la piqure sur sa jambe, mais il ne dit à nouveau rien. Il ne voulait pas du tout admettre que cela faisait mal. Les vrais hommes ne ressentent pas la douleur.

« Je déteste les gens comme toi. » dit Yukimura dans un murmure rauque que Sanada fut capable d'entendre. « Tu… tu as un corps en parfaite santé, mais tu ne prends pas soin de lui. Tu ne penses pas aux conséquences. Que se serait-il passé si ta blessure avait empiré et était devenue une fracture du genou ? Franchement… »

Sanada cligna des yeux rapidement. Yukimura était-il en train de le sermonner ?

Yukimura poursuivit. « Vraiment, pourquoi des gens nuisent à leur corps volontairement ? Tu n'as qu'un seul corps donc fait plus attention à lui. » Le visage de Yukimura prit une expression douloureuse. Le bleuté essuya soigneusement la plaie propre et sortit des bandages, enveloppant le genou de Sanada de manière experte. « Tu sais, certaines personnes ne sont pas aussi chanceux que toi, Sanada. Certaines personnes aimeraient avoir un corps sain mais… ils ne peuvent pas à cause de certaines… maladies ou d'une soudaine affection incurable… Tu ne réalise pas à quel point tu es béni, Sanada, d'être en bonne santé. Parfois, vous ne le réalisez pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. »

L'adolescent à casquette ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à combien… Yukimura semblait vulnérable et triste alors qu'il finissait de mettre les bandages.

« Voilà, c'est fait. » Yukimura se leva, regardant, une fois de plus, Sanada fixement. « Et ne croit pas que je vais te materner et soigner tes blessures à chaque fois à partir de maintenant. Sois plus prudent. »

Sanada combattit l'envie de crier et de rappeler à Yukimura que tout cela était de la faute d'Akaya.

Mais alors, il se rappela l'expression pleine de tristesse intense qu'avait revêtue le visage de Yukimura.

« En outre, cours 50 tours autour des courts » dit Yukimura.

Oubliez ça. Yukimura était toujours le même batard que d'habitude. « Pourquoi devrais-je courir des tours alors que j'étais près de gagner ce match ? » exigea Sanada. « Tu veux me faire courir parce je me suis blessé ? »

« Non » dit Yukimura. « Je m'attends à ce que tu mettes des poids aux poignets et aux chevilles et que tu cours des tours

Et c'est 60 tours maintenant puisque tu t'es opposé à ma commande absolue »

« Mais- »

« Soixante-dix. Ne m'oblige pas à continuer, Sanada. »

Le vice-capitaine serra le poing, jura dans sa barbe et combattit l'envie de donner une des ses claques à Yukimura. Il regarda l'horloge. Merde. Il allait devoir rester plus longtemps pour finir tous ses tours. Au moins, la course aiderait pour son endurance et le rendrait plus fort, mais c'était tout à fait injuste. Akaya n'obtenait jamais de tours de Yukimura.

Alors que Sanada regardait Yukimura s'éloigner, la veste se soulevant dans le vent sur les épaules du bleuté, il se demanda pourquoi Yukimura l'avait soudainement sermonné de manière si intensive. Et puis il a décidé que cela n'avait pas d'importance parce que Yukimura était un abruti sans âme de toute façon.

* * *

Le lendemain avait été normal et… assez ennuyeux. Rien ne s'était passé. Il n'y avait pas de nouvelles rumeurs dans l'école et pas d'événements intéressants à venir. C'était essentiellement une journée maussade. Même le temps était nuageux et gris.

Et puis Niou décida de changer cela avec une prise de conscience soudaine. Tout le monde était en train de se changer dans le vestiaire après la pratique au moment où Niou rompit le silence.

« Putain de merde ! » s'écria Niou tout d'un coup, alors qu'il était en train de remettre sa chemise d'école.

Les têtes se tournèrent en direction du tricheur. Yukimura haussa un mince sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Niou ? » demanda le bleuté.

L'expression de Niou semblait choquée, comme s'il était lui-même surpris. « Les gars, je viens juste de réaliser que j'aimais les hommes » dit-il.

Jackal s'étrangla avec l'eau qu'il était en train de boire. Plusieurs premières années reculèrent, la peur dans les yeux. Les autres titulaires semblaient débattre pour savoir si oui ou non Niou plaisantait.

« … Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Niou » demanda Yukimura gentiment.

« Je viens de réaliser que j'ai un gros béguin pour ce gars » répondit Niou. Parce que Niou ne savait pas ce que signifiait avoir un sentiment d'intimité.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Marui avec un interêt soudain. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Oh, putain, ce n'est pas bon » continua Niou. Le tricheur semblait maintenant se parler à lui-même et ne pas se soucier de ce qu'il entendait. « Merde merde merde. Je suis amoureux d'un gars stricte avec un balai dans le cul »

Yanagi boucha les oreilles d'akaya avec ses mains à cause de la suite de jurons de Niou.

Marui renifla. « Tu es amoureux du vice-capitaine ? »

Niou se retourna et regarda Marui d'un air dégoûté. « Beurk, bien sûr que non. Qui tomberait amoureux de Sanada ? Non. Le gars que j'aime n'est pas dans l'équipe de tennis. » Tout le monde sembla se relaxer suite à ça. « Et bien… Pas encore en tout cas. » Niou sourit dangereusement. « Je vais définitivement le ramener dans l'équipe et le faire tomber amoureux de moi »

Sanada se décida à ignorer la recherche d'attention du tricheur. Vraiment, écouter Niou n'était jamais bon pour l'estime de soi de Sanada.

« Hum… Bien, je te souhaite bonne chance alors, Niou. » sourit Yukimura. « Qui sait, peut-être que votre béguin sera un bon complément à l'équipe. »

Sanada roula des yeux, doutant de cette déclaration. Vraiment, si Niou aimait quelqu'un, cette personne devait être aussi ennuyante que le tricheur. Le vice-capitaine gémit, ne voulant pas avoir à traiter avec deux tricheurs dans l'équipe. Il avait déjà les mains pleines avec Niou, Akaya et Marui.

« Alors, qui est-il ? » demanda Marui, avec impatience.

Niou pressa un doigt sur ses lèvres et fit un clin d'œil. « C'est un secret. » dit-il. Marui fit la moue en entendant ça. « Mais je vous le présenterai à tous d'ici la fin de la semaine car il aura rejoint le club de tennis. »

« Comment sais-tu ça ? »

« Je vais juste le faire, puri~ Mais vous feriez mieux de garder vos mains loin de lui. Il est à moi. »

Jackal éclata de rire. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Niou. Aucune des autres personnes de l'équipe ne partage ton orientation sexuelle. Pas vrai, les gars ? »

Toute l'équipe se tourna vers Jackal pour le fixer comme s'il était fou. Même Sanada, qui était surpris que Jackal puisse penser réellement qu'ils étaient tous hétéros.

« Les… les gars ? » murmura Jackal.

« Euh… Jackal… Nous sommes partenaires de double depuis plus de deux ans et tu n'as jamais remarqué que j'aime les hommes ? » demanda Marui.

« Ouais, Jackal-senpai, vous êtes le seul sur l'ensemble de l'équipe. J'aime les hommes, tout comme le capitaine. Pas vrai, Yukimura-senpai ? » dit Akaya.

Yukimura hocha le tête avec un air désolé en direction de Jackal.

« Tout… tout le monde ? Mais… même vous les gars ? » demanda Jackal à Yanagi et Sanada.

« Oui. Et alors, où est le problème ? » demanda Sanada. Il avait compris son orientation sexuelle il y a quelques années, a peu près en même temps que Yanagi puisqu'ils avaient grandi ensemble.

« Jackal, selon mes données, Tu es l'un des rares joueurs hétérosexuels dans toute la ligue de tennis collégienne. » déclara Yanagi. « Et ce nombre a encore diminué maintenant que Niou a fait son coming out. »

Jackal paraissait véritablement choqué et il dût s'allonger sur le banc le proche pour reprendre son souffle.

« Et de toute façon, a propos de votre béguin, Niou… est-ce que ce gars aime les hommes aussi ? » demanda Marui.

Niou haussa les épaules. « Est-ce important ? Qu'importe, je vais le faire tomber amoureux de moi. »

« Ouais… bon… » dit Marui, se sentant soudainement désolé pour le béguin de Niou. Le gars qu'aimait Niou allait devoir faire face au tricheur pour il ne savait combien de temps, et peut-être subir ses farces et ses taquineries jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de sortir avec Niou.

Quel horrible destin de subir une telle torture parce que Niou Masaharu s'est soudainement pris d'affection pour vous.

* * *

Note de la tradutrice : Parce que j'aime bien les notes XD Alors qui est le fameux béguin de Niou? Je suis sûr que vous avez tous deviné^^  
Sinon le quatrième chapitre est en cours de traduction^^ Et pour ce qui est du rythme de parution... Et bien, ce sera minimum un par semaine... Et après ça dépendra de mon humeur XD Et de la vitesse à laquelle j'avance.


	3. Chapter 3

Nom de l'histoire : The Uses of Enemies

Nombre de chapitre : 3 sur 40

Disclaimer : L'univers ne m'appartiens pas T_T. Et l'histoire non plus. Remerciez Knis pour ça^^

Note de la tradutrice : Bon je vais éviter de vous spoiler et vais vous laisser lire tranquillement XD

* * *

Chapitre 3

Sanada cligna des yeux rapidement, espérant que ce qu'il voyait devant lui n'était pas la réalité. C'était la fin de la semaine et Niou était revenu avec la nouvelle recrue (ou « l'âme sœur » de Niou, selon le tricheur lui-même) pour l'équipe de tennis, comme il l'avait promis.

« Tout le monde, c'est le gars dont je vous ai parlé » dit Niou, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. « Je vais l'entraîner personnellement pour m'assurer qu'il soit à la hauteur des normes de l'équipe. »

L'adolescent à coté de Niou avait les cheveux bruns clairs, des lunettes et une posture droite alors qu'il les saluait respectueusement. Sanada a plus que reconnu la personne.

« Mon nom est Yagyuu Hiroshi. Ravi de vous rencontrer et je vous remercie de m'avoir accepté dans votre équipe. » dit Yagyuu. Les autres ont tous fait un grand sourire, riant intérieurement de pouvoir enfin rencontrer le futur amant de Niou. Yagyuu était, bien sûr, totalement ignorant de tout.

« N'étais-tu pas dans l'équipe de golf, Yagyuu ? » demanda Sanada en ronchonnant, pas du tout heureux que tous ses ennemis semblent rejoindre l'équipe de tennis.

Yagyuu foudroya pratiquement du regard la casquette de Sanada. « J'ai quitté l'équipe de golf. Niou-kun m'a convaincu que de rejoindre l'équipe de tennis pourrait être amusant et différent. » dit le gentleman. « Le tennis est également un sport élégant et j'espère en apprendre beaucoup plus à son sujet. »

« Ne soyez pas impoli, Sanada » gronda Yukimura. « Je suis sûr que ce sera un plaisir de t'avoir dans l'équipe, Yagyuu. Tu peux aller dans les vestiaires et te changer. Le casier 567 devrait avoir un uniforme à ta taille. Quand tu reviendras, tu pourras commencer ton entraînement. Je suis sûr que Niou se fera un plaisir de t'apprendre, donc suit juste son exemple. »

Sanada était à peu près sûr que tous ceux qui suivaient l'exemple de Niou n'étaient pas une bonne idée.

« Bien sûr. Je vous remercie. » Yagyuu s'éloigna dans la direction du vestiaire. Niou semblait beaucoup trop fier de lui.

« Hey, Niou. Tu ne vas pas le suivre ? » demanda Marui.

« Nan. Je ne l'agresserai sexuellement dans les vestiaires qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur trop tôt. Tout est déjà prévu. » sourit Niou.

« Bon… » Marui souffla un bulle avec son chewing-gum. « Don, euh… Pourquoi lui ? Je veux dire, il a l'air… tellement sérieux. Il a seulement quatorze ans, mais il ressemble à foutu avocat. »

« Je sais. C'est exactement ce que j'aime. » Nious se lécha les lèvres. « Je veux briser cette façade sérieuse. Je veux le voir se tortiller et rougir et me montrer des visages que personne d'autre ne pourra jamais voir. Je veux lui faire crier mon nom de manière incontrôlable dans la brume du désir »

Tout le monde s'éloigna de Niou.

« Quoi ? Est-ce bizarre ? » demanda Niou.

Sanada soupira avant de crier « Tarundoru ! Si tu as le temps de parler de tes fantasmes, alors tu as le temps de courir des tours. Nous sommes en pleine pratique au cas où n'as pas remarqué ! »

Le reste de l'équipe déglutit et se dépêcha de retourner au travail avant de gagner eux-aussi des tours.

* * *

Etait-ce juste lui, ou tout le monde en voulait à sa casquette ? se demanda Sanada

Vraiment, Akaya et Yukimura l'appelait tous les deux le vieux et se moquaient de lui parce qu'il passait son temps à la porter. Yanagi tenait à lui parler de la façon dont sa tête avait besoin d'être aérer de manière adéquate. Les farces de Niou impliqué souvent de voler ou cacher la casquette jusqu'à ce que Sanada devienne fou et gifle Niou de manière insensée. Et Yagyuu était bien décidé à la confisquer pour la journée à chaque fois que Sanada était vu avec dans les couloirs ou dans la classe.

Ou était-il juste en train de devenir paranoïaque ? se demanda-t-il…. Sanada avait décidé de garder un œil attentif sur sa casquette de toute façon. Il espérait juste que Niou ne chercherait pas à mettre le feu à sa tête comme la dernière fois.

Sanada pris part à a la pratique comme d'habitude : en essayant d'ignorer la plupart de l'équipe, puis en criant sur les idiots qui le dérangeaient volontairement ou qui se relâchaient.

Etant donné qu'il se sentait particulièrement méfiant des gens aujourd'hui (il jurait que le tricheur ne préparait rien de bon, surtout avec la façon dont il souriait), Sanada avait décidé de pratiquer par lui-même contre la machine de balle de tennis. De cette façon, il pourrait garder un œil sur le reste de l'équipe.

Il frappait tellement fort contre la clôture que sa balle passa à travers les fils métalliques. Les premières années le regardaient avec de la crainte dans les yeux. Sanada leur à crier d'arrêter de se relâcher.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'était un âne paresseux lors de la pratique.

Et c'est là qu'il vit Yukimura s'effondrer sur le sol.

L'effet fut immédiat. Sanada n'avait pas été le seul à le remarquer. Les titulaires se réunirent à la hâte autour du bleuté. Sanada s'élança, aboyant à tout le monde de se pousser du chemin. Yukimura était encore évanoui, les yeux fermés et ne se relevait pas.

Akaya a commencé pleurer. Fort.

« Renji, emmène Akaya plus loin. Vous autres, faîtes de la place. » dit Sanada, prenant en charge immédiatement. Le reste des titulaires firent une place pour Sanada, lançant des regards inquiets en direction de Yukimura.

Le vice-capitaine s'accroupit aux cotés du bleuté. Yukimura ne bougeait pas du tout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il… Il est mort ? » demanda Marui.

« Bien sûr que non, idiot. » dit Niou. « C'est probablement dû à un coup de chaleur ou autre chose. »

Sanada fronça les sourcils, touchant le front de Yukimura. Le bleuté n'était pas chaud… En fait, il était assez froid et pâle. Touchant son poignet, Sanada était au moins en mesure de savoir que Yukimura n'était pas mort. Mais tout de même… C'était troublant.

« Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Le reste d'entre vous pouvez nettoyer et retourner chez vous. Renji, je te laisse la charge pour le moment. » dit Sanada. La pratique serait terminée dans 10 minutes de toute façon. Ils pourraient toujours le faire un autre jour.

Sanada se pencha délicatement, prenant le corps de Yukimura dans ses bras, faisant extrêmement attention. Le capitaine était assez léger. Akaya commença à suivre lorsque Sanada à commencé à marcher vers l'école.

« Non Akaya. Vos pleurs désagréables ne vont pas aider. Si Yukimura est malade, il est évident qu'il a besoin de paix et de calme. Je vais juste le remettre à l'infirmière. Finit la pratique, alors tu pourras aller le voir s'il se réveille. » dit Sanada. « Renji, assures-toi qu'il obéisse. »

Yanagi hocha la tête, tournant autour d'Akaya et disant au plus jeune de ne pas s'inquiéter. Akaya renifla, ses mains agrippant le maillot de Yanagi.

Alors que Sanada marchait dans l'école, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux que la plupart des élèves ne soient pas là à ce moment de la journée. Les rares personnes qui croisaient sont chemins étaient soit des fangirls qui souriaient de manière louche ou des titulaires qui regardaient Sanada comme s'il venait d'assassiner quelqu'un. Et bien… il tenait son ennemi inconscient dans ses bras alors c'était probablement la raison. Au moins, il était sûr d'avoir un alibi si les gens commençaient à le soupçonner de quelque chose.

Il atteignit finalement le deuxième étage, où se trouvait le bureau de l'infirmière. Il entra dans la pièce et l'infirmière âgée de l'école flotta autour de lui nerveusement.

« Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Une blessure de sport ? » demanda la vieille infirmière.

« Euh, non. Il s'est juste effondré soudainement. » dit Sanada, se tenant maladroitement avec le bleuté dans les bras.

« Mettez-le sur le lit alors. » dit-elle. Sanada fit exactement cela, mettant doucement son capitaine sur le dessus du lit le plus proche.

Il était sur le point de quitter la pièce mais la curiosité eut raison de lui. Sanada se retourna et s'assit sur la chaise à coté du lit. L'ancienne infirmière flottait autour, prenant le pouls et la température de Yukimura entre autre.

Puis elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Soudainement, Sanada se sentait légèrement concerné. Autant il n'aimait pas Yukimura, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il y ait quelque chose de grave avec lui. L'équipe de tennis ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un tel joueur talentueux, encore moins leur capitaine.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien, infirmière ? » demanda Sanada.

« C'est… » L'infirmière soupira. « Je pense que je vais appeler ses parents et voir s'ils savent quelque chose à ce sujet avant de tirer des conclusions. » dit-elle. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

L'infirmière quitta la salle à la hâte. Sanada haussa un sourcil. Yukimura était vraiment malade ?

La pièce était silencieuse, excepté la douce brise qui volait par la fenêtre. Sanada regarda le lit à coté de lui. Yukimura était là, respirant tranquillement.

Yukimura… avait-il toujours l'air si pâle ? Sanada savait que non, la peau de Yukimura avait toujours était clair, mais jamais aussi pâle que maintenant. Pas seulement ça il avait aussi l'air fatigué. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Yukimura ne dormait pas bien ? Il s'était effondré d'épuisement ? Sanada ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à combien son capitaine paraissait fragile et vulnérable. C'était si étrange de le voir de cette façon, si différent de son habituel Enfant de Dieu invincible.

Le bleuté se déplaça un peu dans son sommeil, les paupières bougeant. Soupirant, Sanada se leva et se dirigea vers l'évier. Il remplit un verre d'eau et retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

A ce moment, les yeux de Yukimura étaient ouverts. Le bleuté s'assit en secouant la tête et en gémissant, une main frottant ses tempes.

« Ici » Sanada tendit le verre d'eau à Yukimura. « Boit » commanda-t-il.

Yukimura regarda brièvement dans sa direction avant de prendre le verre d'une main tremblante. Yukimura souleva la boisson, prenant quelques gorgées à la fois.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda Yukimura.

Sanada roula des yeux, devinant que c'était trop demandé d'avoir un mot de remerciement. « Tu t'es évanoui au milieu du court. Je t'ai porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. »

Yukimura était silencieux, regardant par la fenêtre.

« Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui m'a grondé l'autre jour de ne pas prendre soin de mon corps, je dirais que tu fais un travail encore pire avec le tien » dit Sanada.

Cela semblait avoir touché une corde sensible. Yukimura se retourna, la colère brillant sur son visage.

« Ne t'avise pas de me parler de ça. » gronda le bleuté. « Je… je n'ai pas demandé ça ! Ne dis pas de telles choses sur moi alors que tu ne sais rien ! »

Sanada bondit en arrière à l'explosion soudaine. Mais il est ensuite revenu avec une forte hausse de rage.

« Et bien, je pense que tu pourrais avoir un peu de respect pour ton vice-capitaine qui t'as porté ici et est resté pour s'assurer que tu allais bien ! » cria Sanada.

« Tais-toi. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de le faire. Je te montrerai le respect quand tu m'en montreras un peu. » grogna Yukimura, sa tête oscillant alors qu'il commençait à paraître de nouveau faible. « Tu n'as rien pour dire de telles choses sur moi »

Sanada regarda Yukimura, de la haine dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Yanagi insistait pour qu'il s'entende avec Yukimura. Le bleuté ne voulait, à l'évidence, rien à voir non plus avec lui. Ils avaient été rivaux toute leur vie et ils n'allaient certainement pas changer de sitôt. Voilà le résultat pour essayer de faire quelque chose de gentil.

Sanada se leva de sa chaise et quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il attendit un moment en dehors de l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'infirmière revenir. Alors, il partit pour de bon et retourna sur les terrains de tennis pour s'assurer que tout était bien.

Les tribunaux avaient tous été nettoyés. Sanada repéra Akaya et Niou faire le chemin de retour vers l'école, sans doute pour voir si Yukimura allait bien.

La seule personne qui restait dans le vestiaire était Yanagi, qui l'attendait visiblement pour se changer et repartir.

« Désolé d'avoir été si long » dit Sanada. « Tu as fait un bon travail pour s'assurer que tout était bien ramassé. Merci. »

Yanagi hocha la tête. « Comment va Yukimura ? » demanda-t-il.

Sanada hocha les épaules. « Si il a assez de force pour me crier dessus, alors il va bien. »

« Genichirou… »

Sanada donna un coup de pied dans son casier, fort. Laissant une entaille. « Non, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Yukimura me déteste et je le déteste. Aucune quantité de gentillesse et de faveurs ne changera cela. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous entendre alors arrête d'essayer de changer ça ! » déclara Sanada. Il était malade d'entendre Yanagi lui dire d'essayer de s'entendre avec Yukimura. Cela n'arriverait pas. Jamais.

« Peut-être que je parlerai à Yukimura à ce sujet » dit Yanagi.

« Non ! Juste… Juste laisse tomber. » dit Sanada. « Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Cela pourrait être bénéfique pour vous et plus important : pour l'équipe. L'équipe à besoin d'une bonne entente et d'un travail d'équipe pour gagner les Nationales. Nous ne pouvons pas le faire si l'équipe est divisée en deux. En tant que vice-capitaine et capitaine, vous devez tous les deux faire au moins semblant de vous entendre pour le bien de l'équipe. » dit Yanagi.

Sanada ne voulait pas en parler. Yanagi laissa Sanada partir avec un claquement de porte bruyant qui fit trembler toute la pièce, faisant presque tomber un trophée de son étagère. Yanagi savait qu'il n'était pas bon d'essayer de parler de bon sens à Sanada quand il était dans une telle mauvaise humeur.

Yanagi compta jusqu'à cent avant de saisir son sac et de le fermer, rentrant chez lui.

* * *

Note de la traductrice : J'aime l'idée d'un Sanada paranoïaque XD Je l'imagine en mode furtif, espionnant à droite à gauche, persuadé que tout le monde complote contre sa casquette XD

Réponse aux Review :

Chipoteuse : KYAAAAA ! Ma première review ! *saute dans tous les sens et criant de joie* Plus sérieusement, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Je sais que certains n'ont pas la possibilité de lire en anglais (j'en ai fais parti et google traduction à longtemps été mon meilleur ami XD) donc je suis heureuse de la traduire pour la partager. Et Sanada… Sanada est tellement chouuu ! Yukimura est beaucoup présent que Sanada mais je l'adore aussi… Il est tellement… (Yukimura est MON perso favori avec Sanada). Comme tu peux le voir, Niou a réussi à ramener notre cher Yeahgyuu~ Et on peut voir un deuxième couple pointer son nez XD Sinon, j'étais tellement contente d'avoir une review que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poster le troisième chapitre XD


	4. Chapter 4

Nom de l'histoire :The Uses of Enemies

Nombre de chapitre : 2 sur 40

Disclaimer : Si l'univers m'appartenait, vous verriez Yukimura embrasser fougueusement Sanada, Yanaga pervertir Akaya et Nioh et Yagyuu faire des choses pas très catholiques dans les vestiaires. Donc, à moins que vous ayez vu ça dans le manga (si oui, prevenez-moi) alors, non, l'univers ne m'appartiens pas. Et l'histoire provient de l'imagination de Knis.

Note de la traductrice : Oui, j'ai atteint les un dizième de l'histoire \o/ Oui, un rien me rend joyeuse XD. Sinon, j'ai parfois envie de donner des baffes à Sanada. Et pourtant il est mon premier perso favori à égalité avec Yukimura. Et Akaya est trooooop mignon. Enfin, bref, tout ça pour vous dire bonne lecture^^

* * *

Chapitre 4

Yukimura avait été le premier à contester le capitaine de tennis lors de leur première année de collège. Au début, Sanada avait pensé que Yukimura cherchait simplement l'attention et voulait briser les règles, en particulier lorsque le bleutée avait annoncé qu'il voulait devenir titulaire s'il gagnait.

Tarundoru, Sanada avait pensé. Les premières années n'étaient pas été autorisées à être titulaire. Sanada n'avait pas remis ça en cause et avait l'intention de prendre son temps et rejoindre les titulaires quand ce serait son tour. Il y avait des règles et seuls les délinquants et les personnes sans morale les brisaient.

Au lieu de cela, Yukimura avait soigneusement défait non seulement le troisième année capitaine à l'époque, mais également les titulaires de l'équipe. Alors que toute l'école était en admiration devant le talent de Yukimura, Sanada s'était senti trahi que l'équipe de tennis de Rikkai soit tellement faible qu'elle avait perdue face à un première année.

Sanada avait finit par défier lui aussi les titulaires, gagnant facilement contre tout le monde sauf Yukimura, qui était demeuré invaincu. Ce qui avait motivé Sanada n'était pas le désir de copier Yukimura. Il ne l'avait même pas fait parce qu'il voulait rivaliser avec le bleuté. Il avait rejoint les titulaires comme première année car l'équipe était tellement incompétente et qu'il était évident qu'elle avait besoin de son aide.

Yanagi avait suivi peu de temps après avec un résultat similaire. Et avec trois premières années dans l'équipe, ils avaient gagné les Nationales. La seconde année était passé de la même manière, avec Akaya, Marui, Niou et Jackal qui avait rejoint eux aussi les titulaires. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à gagner le championnat cette année non plus. Yukimura était encore resté invaincu. Sanada aurait dû le voir venir quand il avait été annoncé que Yukimura serait le capitaine l'année suivante. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché Sanada de désapprouver et de se sentir en colère face aux nouvelles.

Et maintenant, il s'agissait de leur troisième année et il avait l'intention de faire l'histoire en remportant les Nationales pour la troisième année consécutive. Ce n'était pas un secret. Yukimura parlait souvent de ça. Sanada était d'accord parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre après avoir été aussi loin. Personne n'aimait perdre. Certains pouvaient dire qu'ils jouaient pour le plaisir, mais personne ne continuerai à jouer à quelque chose pour laquelle ils étaient nuls et où ils ne faisaient que perdre.

Donc Sanada supposait que c'était logique qu'ils devraient essayer de s'entendre au moins sur les courts afin de ne pas dissuader le jeu d'équipe. Cela serait préférable, pour le bien de leur troisième championnat.

« Yanagi m'a parlé ce matin » dit Yukimura, ramenant l'esprit de Sanada au présent. Les deux ne regardaient pas l'autre. Yukimura regardait par la fenêtre. Sanada était assis à son bureau et mangeait son déjeuner avec nonchalance.

« Hn. » Sanada donna seulement un petit grognement pour montrer qu'il était à l'écoute. Yukimura avait l'air beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. Quelque soit ce qui l'avait fait s'évanouir la veille, cela n'était probablement pas très grave.

« Et même si cela me fait mal d'essayer et d'être d'accord ou de m'entendre avec toi, Yanagi marque un point » dit Yukimura. « Je ne veux pas que quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que notre incapacité à nous entendre s'immisce dans l'amélioration et le développement de l'équipe, qui nous mènera au championnat. »

Sanada mangea une grosse part de riz.

« Donc, durant la pratique, nous allons essayer de ne pas nous sauter à la gorge, d'accord ? » Yukimura se tourna pour enfin le regarder, tendant sa main pour sceller l'accord.

Sanada regarda la main, mâchant lentement et avalant à un rythme aussi lent.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait être d'accord à ce sujet. Tu es celui qui ne cesse de m'embêter au plus haut point. » dit Sanada. Si Yanagi avait été ici, il serait caché le visage avec la main et aurait dit à Sanada de cesser d'être aussi têtu et de s'attarder sur les événements passés.

Un tic apparu dans l'œil de Yukimura, amenant un air irrité sur ses traits féminins. La mâchoire du bleutée se resserra, serrant les dents comme s'il essayait de ne pas crier quelque chose en retour à Sanada. Eh bien, c'était un bon début.

« Si tu n'étais un tel grincheux et bâtard qui ne sait pas maîtriser son tempérament, alors peut-être que tu ne t'offenserais pas à tout ce que je dis » dit Yukimura. « Maintenant fait ce que je dis. Pour l'équipe. »

Sanada renifla. « Ou quoi ? Tu vas utiliser encore ton autorité en tant que capitaine et forcer les gens à faire ce que tu veux. Je suis sûr que l'équipe peut survivre, capitaine. Rikkai n'est pas aussi fragile pour être affecté par un tel détail mineur. »

Yukimura claqua sa main sur le bureau de Sanada, seulement à un pouce de sa boite à repas (*1). « Es-tu en train de défier ton capitaine ? » demanda Yukimura, toute trace de gentillesse disparue. Dieu, quel idiot, pensa Yukimura. Sanada avait toujours réussi à faire ressortir le pire en lui.

« En dehors des courts, tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi. » dit Sanada, avec colère, claquant ses baguettes sur le bureau. La salle de classe était désormais silencieuse. Les autres étudiants avaient cessé leurs conversations et regardaient maintenant le capitaine et le vice-capitaine de la fameuse équipe de tennis de Rikkai comme si un combat était sur le point d'éclater.

En réalité, Yukimura et Sanada n'avaient combattu dans un réel combat physique qu'une seule fois auparavant, il y avait trois ans. Avec l'impétuosité de Sanada, c'était un miracle que cela ne se soit produit plus de fois. Yukimura avait fini par avoir un œil au beurre à cause d'une gifle après avoir tenté de pousser Sanada par terre. Or, l'adolescent à casquette était beaucoup plus fort physiquement il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il perde un combat. Sanada, à la suite de ça, avait obtenu une suspension d'école pendant une semaine. Yukimura n'avait reçu que quelques retenues.

Ils avaient tous les deux convenus silencieusement de ne plus se battre physiquement après ça. Yukimura ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de perdre dans n'importe quoi face à Sanada et Sanada ne voulait pas être suspendu à nouveau. C'était à peu près la seule chose pour laquelle ils avaient déjà été d'accord.

« Oublie ça. » Yukimura se retourna. Assez parlé de ça. Qu'on le reprenne à essayer de s'entendre avec Sanada à nouveau. « C'est bien de voir que tu n'es même pas capable de faire ça pour l'équipe. Tu ferais d'être prêt à exécuter un paquet de tours cet après-midi » dit Yukimura.

« Peut importe. Au moins, je n'ai pas à m'appuyer sur ma position pour être obéi. » dit Sanada.

« C'est vrai. Parce que la violence et la terreur est tellement mieux. » déclara Yukimura, du sarcasme dégoulinant de son ton. « au moins, l'équipe me respecte. » Le bleuté se mit en marche et sortit de la classe.

« Oh, ils sont plus effrayés par toi que tu ne le penses » murmura Sanada à lui-même, attrapant un autre gros morceau de riz avec du poulet.

* * *

Yukimura resta fidèle à sa parole.

Sanada dû courir un assez grand nombre de tours avant que Yukimura ne soit satisfait, un sourire sadique plaqué sur son visage quand Sanada pu enfin se poser et boire de l'eau. Yanagi regarda Sanada, soupirant et voyant son discours auprès de Yukimura n'avait pas aidé après tout.

Vraiment, ces deux étaient complètement désespérant, pensa Yanagi alors que Sanada commença à jurer sur Yukimura pour avoir délibérément frappé une balle de tennis vers lui.

Cela allait être une longue pratique.

Après la troisième fois, Yanagi arrêta d'essayer de rompre la bataille entre Yukimura et Sanada et préféra plutôt s'installer debout aux cotés d'un Akaya à l'air amusé assis sur le banc de touche. Ce n'était pas ça que Yanagi reprochait Sanada. Certes Yukimura avait un talent pour enflammer la colère de Sanada, mais le vice-capitaine avait une courte mèche (*2) et faisait une grosse affaire de tout ce que Yukimura faisait. Si Yanagi ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait dit que Sanada était délibérément à la recherche d'une raison pour se battre verbalement avec Yukimura, l'observant de près comme s'il cherchait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec le bleuté.

Yanagi se rappela de ne jamais mentionner une telle chose face à Sanada. Une simple allusion comme quoi Sanada avait des légères tendances semblables à un stalker (*3) lorsqu'il regardait Yukimura était suffisant pour que Yanagi se fasse gifler tellement fort que sa mâchoire se disloquerait. Et le maître des données n'était pas prêt à prendre ce risque.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand il entendit un gémissement provenant du corps beaucoup plus petit à coté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Akaya ? » demanda Yanagi.

« Ce n'est rien. Je me suis souvenu que j'ai ce grand devoir d'Anglais pour demain. J'avais complètement oublié ça jusqu'à maintenant. Ça va me prendre toute la nuit pour finir. » dit Akaya, gémissant de nouveau.

Ah, c'est vrai. L'anglais était la pire matière scolaire d'Akaya. « Je suis sûr que cela ira très bien aussi longtemps que tu y mettras un peu d'effort, Akaya » dit Yanagi.

Akaya renifla. « Ouais. Je parie que je vais m'y mettre cinq minutes puis je renoncerai pour jouer à des jeux vidéo à la place. C'est toujours ce qui arrive. Je suis juste nul en anglais. »

Un grand cri de TARUNDORU ! résonna sur les courts. Une chaussure de tennis vola alors à travers le ciel de où-ne-savait-où et frappa un premier année à la tête. (*4)

« Ce n'est pas bon de faire ça, akaya. » gronda Yanagi. « Si tes notes baissent trop, l'école à le pouvoir de te retirer de l'équipe de tennis.

Les yeux verts d'Akaya s'élargirent, choqué d'entendre une telle chose. « Ils… ils peuvent le faire ? » demanda-t-il. Yanagi hocha la tête gravement. « Oh merde merde merde, je suis donc foutu. C'est vraiment mauvais. Le capitaine aura ma peau si je suis viré des titulaires ! »

Le deuxième année avait l'air en conflit avec lui-même et assez stressé. Yanagi se demanda quand exactement il avait commencé à développer une faiblesse pour ces orbes vertes paniquées, mais il se trouva rapidement à offrir ses services.

« Je peux toujours t'aider, Akaya. Je l'ai déjà fais avant. » dit Yanagi. « Je n'ai moi-même pas beaucoup de devoirs ce soir, alors peut-être que puis-je venir chez toi et t'aider ? »

Le visage d'Akaya s'éclaira, illuminant le court. (*5) « Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça, senpai ? »

Peut-être que ce ne serait pas trop terrible, pensa Yanagi après avoir vu le visage heureux d'Akaya. C'était comme entendre le rire d'un bébé une garantie pour vous mettre de bonne humeur. « Oui. Mais tu dois être prêt à travailler sans te relâcher pour tes jeux vidéo. » avertit Yanagi.

« Je ne le ferai pas ! » dit Akaya, ravi alors qu'il s'ébranlait et serrait ses bras autour de la taille. Yanagi laissa un petit sourire émerger sur son visage, caressant la tête d'Akaya alors qu'il commençait à sentir une chaleur floue se propager à travers lui.

Le moment fut ruiné lorsque les deux honorables et plus forts joueurs de l'équipe de tennis de Rikkai se firent connaître une fois de plus alors qu'il commençait un festival de cri. Apparemment, l'une des machines à balle s'était cassée quand Sanada avait frappé une balle sur elle avec son service puissant. Sanada blâma Yukimura, la cible originelle, car le bleuté avait quitté la route et avait fait que la balle frappe la machine. Yukimura avait crié en retour que Sanada était clairement le seul en faute pour avoir une aussi minable précision. Même Akaya semblait agacé par le comportement enfantin alors qu'il se séparait de Yanagi.

« Alors… Pourquoi es-tu meilleur ami avec le vice-capitaine, Yanagi-senpai ? » demanda Akaya, ne voyant pas pourquoi quelqu'un se serait volontairement tenu à coté d'une telle machine à colère sous haute tension comme Sanada.

Yanagi haussa les épaules, fusillant furieusement son meilleur ami pour ruiner son moment heureux avec Akaya. « Je me demande parfois exactement la même chose » murmura-t-il.

Lentement mais surement, tous les autres joueurs évacuèrent les lieux et se rendirent sur les autres courts. Les courts D et E n'étaient pas aussi bien entretenus ou aussi propres que les principaux, mais au moins ils n'avaient pas le danger de devenir accidentellement les victimes du choc entre Sanada et Yukimura.

Oublier la longue pratique. Ce serait une longue année si les deux gardaient cette attitude tout le temps.

Sanada et Yukimura arrivèrent tous les deux dans les vestiaires bien après le reste de l'équipe. Pratiquement tout le monde avait déjà fini sa douche et se changait de nouveau dans leur uniforme ordinaire et surtout disparurent quand Sanada et Yukimura entrèrent dans la pièce.

Yukimura marcha d'un pas lourd vers les douches, tout en assurant à l'équipe qu'ils auraient tous des tours pour être partis sur un autre court sans son autorisation. Sanada avait l'air tout aussi furieux, sa colère ne s'étant pas dissipée au cours de la longue confrontation avec Yukimura. Il arracha presque sa serrure lorsque la porte de son casier eut du mal à s'ouvrir.

« Bonne pratique ? » demanda Yanagi, presque moqueur. Niou et Akaya ricanaient en arrière plan.

« Hn » grogna Sanada. Il dit cela d'une manière courte et rapide voulant dire non, il n'avait pas eu une bonne pratique. « C'était complètement improductif. » répondit-il.

« J'estime que cela aurait été 57% plus productif si toi Yukimura n'aviez pas passé votre temps à vous battre » déclara Yanagi. Il y avait effectivement un moment dans le passé où les deux passaient leur temps à se battre pendant la pratique. Espérons que cela ne se produirait pas pendant un autre long moment.

« Dis ça à notre idiot de capitaine » dit Sanada, une fois de plus certain que tout était complètement de la faute de Yukimura, y compris la machine à balle cassée. « Donc voudrais-tu venir ce soir ? Je sens que j'ai besoin de plus de pratique réelle de tennis donc nous pouvons trouver un court de rue et jouer un match ou deux. »

« Je crains de ne pas pouvoir. J'ai un autre engagement. » dit Yanagi rapidement.

Et ensuite, Sanada regarda, stupéfait, Yanagi aller parler à Akaya. L'as démoniaque et le maître des données quittèrent le vestiaire ensemble, choquant Sanada dans le processus. Depuis quand Yanagi, le meilleur ami de Sanada, était fait connaissance avec ce gosse d'Akaya au point qu'ils rentraient chez eux ensemble ?

Sanada ne pouvait stopper le sentiment de malaise flottant à lui alors qu'il rentrer seul chez lui. Il se sentait vide, réalisant pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas d'autres amis hormis Yanagi. Si Yanagi prenait l'habitude de traîner avec Akaya, alors Sanada verrait son meilleur ami de moins en moins.

La pensée ne le laissait pas du tout tranquille. Par l'enfer, il était sur le point de laisser Akaya lui voler son meilleur ami.

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Je crois que je n'ai plus de cheveux après ce chapitre -' J'ai passé le double du temps que j'avais passé sur les autres. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus^^

Remarques utiles (ou non) :  
*1 : Un pouce est égale à 2,54 cm pour être précis. Et pour la boite à repas, dites vous que c'est un bento. Comme le mot était en anglais, je ne pouvais donc pas mettre le mot en japonais et j'ai donc traduit le lunchbox par boite à repas même si c'est juste moche, je trouve.  
*2 : C'est un jeu de mot. En effet, la colère de Sanada est comparé à une bombe et le fait qu'il est une "courte mèche" signifie qu'il se met facilement en colère.  
*3 : Un stalker est une personne qui pratique le stalking, une forme de harcélèment. Ce comportement se caractérise par des appels téléphoniques, des SMS, des mails, des courriers, des tentatives répétées de prises de contact dans des lieux publics, une surveillance (au domicile ou sur le lieu de travail), une filature de la victime, l'envoi de fleurs, de cadeaux, non sollicités, etc). Ou aussi le fait que les murs du stalker soit recouvert de photos, articles de journaux, des objets de la personne... et d'un poster grandeur nature devant lequel il se... Non, arrêtons là.  
*4 : J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais réussir à finir de taper ce passage, tellement j'étais morte de rire. Il faut dire qu'il était trois heures du mat et je pense que les nerfs ont lachés à cause de la fatigue XD  
*5 : *musique de pub débile* "Problème de coupure d'électricité en pleine nuit? Appelez Akaya! Il vous procurera la lumière dont vous avez besoin!"  
Bon, je vais arrêtez là parce que ça devient du n'importe quoi XD

Réponse aux reviews:  
K : C'est un plaisir pour moi^^ Pour dire vrai, j'ai raté pas mal de détails la première fois que je l'ai lue, n'étant pas une experte en anglais XD Au début, je voulais la traduire pour moi afin de tout comprendre et je me suis dit que quitte à le traduire autant le faire partager^^. Et je ne compte pas me décourager face au 40 chapitres. Je tiens trop à cette histoire, encore maintenant que je sais que des personnes me suivent avec attention. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu^^.


	5. Chapter 5

Nom de l'Histoire : The Uses of Enemies

Pairings : Niou x Yagyuu, Yanagi x Akaya

Nombre de chapitre : 5 sur 40

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis m'a... *ouvre puis referme la bouche avant de croiser les bras, boudant* ne m'appartient pas. Et l'histoire est à Knis.

Note de la traductrice : Comme je suis en forme (enfin façon de parler vu le mal de gorge que je me tape) je vous offre un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui. Niou me fait rire et j'ai eu envie à un moment de donner des baffes à Yanagi. Enfin, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5

« Oh, on dirait que ça commence » dit Marui.

Le cri venait de toute évidence de Yagyuu. Niou était allé, quelques secondes auparavant, dans la direction d'où venait le cri de Yagyuu. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Niou était finalement passé à la partie de son plan ″Importunons Yagyuu alors qu'il est en train de se changer″

A la surprise de tout le monde, les avances de Niou envers le Gentleman avaient été en bonne voie au cours des derniers jours. Niou avait passé la plupart de ses pratiques à se tenir trop près de Yagyuu, lui « montrant » divers mouvements de tennis en maintenant son bras ou ses hanches. Et le flirt était plus qu'évident. Yagyuu n'avait pas reculé, ce qui en avait surpris plus d'un. Personne n'aurait cru que le fameux Gentleman de Rikkai, membre du conseil des étudiants et étudiant d'honneur respectable, aurait effectivement réagit à merveille aux actions poussées du tricheur.

Sanada avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos du fait que Niou, le tricheur bien connu de Rikkai, et Yagyuu, l'ennemi mortel de la casquette de Sanada, deviennent amis aussi rapidement. Cela ne pouvait être bon pour sa tension.

« Je te parie 500 yens que Niou-senpai et Yagyuu-senpai seront un couple d'ici la fin de la semaine. » dit Akaya, souriant avec confiance.

Marui renifla. « Je pense que toi et Yanagi êtes plus proche de devenir un couple, en réalité N'est-ce pas, le gosse ? » dit-il, en ébouriffant joyeusement les cheveux d'Akaya.

Les joues d'Akaya virèrent au rouge vif.

Non non non NON ! L'esprit de Sanada continuait de crier intérieurement. Ce n'était pas bon. C'était encore pire que Niou et Yaguu. C'était vraiment très mauvais. Le vice-capitaine claqua durement la porte de son casier et marcha d'un pas lourd en dehors des vestiaires.

Sanada vit Yanagi droit devant lui mais il ne bougea pas et ignora le maître des données. Il continua simplement à marcher, sentant la colère bouillonner en lui.

« Genichirou ? » dit Yanagi avant de sauter sur le chemin de Sanada. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pourquoi Sanada l'ignorait-il tout un coup et lui marchait presque dessus ? « Genichirou, je te parle ! » Yanagi saisit l'épaule de Sanada et le retourna. « Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Toute la journée, tu as agi de cette façon. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut de faire ? » dit Sanada faiblement, regardant le sol.

« Et bien, je me sens mal de t'avoir dit non toute la semaine. » déclara Yanagi. Tous les jours après l'entrainement, Sanada avait demandé à Yanagi s'il voulait venir ou aller manger quelque part. En fait, Sanada était devenu de plus en plus insistant ces derniers temps. Mais Yanagi avait dit non à chaque fois, ayant déjà des plans avec Akaya.

Et ensuite, Sanada regardait de loin Yanagi et Akaya partir ensemble, se sentant de plus en plus seul à mesure que les jours passaient.

« Donc je pensais que nous pourrions enfin aller à ce restaurant où tu voulais aller au début de la semaine » dit Yanagi.

Sanada se retourna, pressant la visière de sa casquette vers le bas de sa tête. « Non merci. Je ne veux pas. » dit le vice-capitaine.

« Genichirou, tu agis juste comme un enfant. » déclara Yanagi, en fronçant les sourcils. Sanada l'avait dérangé tout la semaine. Selon les probabilités, Sanada voulait toujours aller quelque part. L'adolescent à casquette commença à le contourner mais Yanagi saisit de nouveau son épaule.

Sous son air choqué, la main de Yanagi fut giflée au loin par Sanada. « Genichirou, que- »

« Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas juste avec Akaya à nouveau ? » s'écria Sanada, ses yeux furieux rencontrant ceux fermés de Yanagi. « Tu as été avec lui tous les jours de cette semaine. Alors, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec ton nouveau meilleur ami ? » Il ne s'arrêta pas de marcher cette fois, ignorant Yanagi qui criait son nom comme il claquait les portes.

Il détestait cela. Sanada avait été si inquiet à l'idée de perdre son meilleur ami et même s'il avait essayé de l'arrêter, c'était comme si Yanagi s'éloignait. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il était en train de perdre son meilleur ami ainsi. Et pour quelqu'un comme Akaya entre tous ! Il savait que ses habilités sociales n'étaient pas les meilleures, mais il avait été convaincu que Yanagi au moins aurait été toujours là.

Et bien non. Depuis que Yanagi était allé chez Akaya cette première nuit de la semaine précédente, chaque jour depuis avait été la même chose. Simplement une excuse après l'autre. Sanada était malade de ça. Il n'était pas du genre à renoncer… mais que pouvait-il faire quand son ami l'évitait de toute évidence pour aller chez Akaya à la place ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de Yanagi. Il n'avait pas besoin de cette stupide fausse amitié. Si Yanagi préférait Akaya à lui, alors très bien, il le laisserait. Comme s'il s'en souciait. Sanada frappa une canette qui était sur son chemin. Elle atterrit sur la route et une voiture lui roula dessus. Il pouvait être seul. Qui a besoin de quelqu'un de toute façon ? S'appuyer sur les autres était une faiblesse. Sanada serait de nouveau indépendant, comme le temps avant d'avoir rencontré Yanagi.

Le dojo de Sanada fût rempli de cri de Tarundoru ! et de sons d'entailles d'épées toute la soirée. Le vice-capitaine furieux n'avait même pas rejoint sa famille pour le souper. Tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire été de rester dans la cour du dojo et de continuer à entailler tout ce qui bougeait avec son épée. Qui avait besoin d'ami ? Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était le kendo et le tennis. Son amour pour l'exercice physique était beaucoup plus fiable que d'avoir un ami qui s'enfuit et va rejoindre le groupe ennemi.

Trois bonnes heures étaient passée quand Sanada arrêta finalement ses attaques, haletant et en sueur. Il se demandait où était Yanagi. Probablement chez Akaya. C'était comme si les deux s'étaient vraiment enfuis pour se marier récemment. Alors que Sanada allait prendre sa bouteille d'eau, il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone. Levant un sourcil, Sanada décida de l'ignorer.

Toutefois, l'appelant était insistant. Celui qui l'appelait recommença à l'appeler encore et encore, la sonnerie hurlant à travers le dojo silencieux. Grognant, Sanada pris son téléphone dans son sac à dos et l'ouvrit brusquement.

« Quoi ? » dit-il.

« Il y a 78% de chance que tu sois suffisamment refroidi pour que je sois en mesure de te parler » fit la voix de Yanagi. « Mais je me sens trop impatient pour attendre que les chances augmentent. »

Sanada serra les dents, figé. « Que veux-tu ? »

« Ne raccroches pas, Genichirou. » déclara Yanagi, comme s'il savait que Sanada avait été sur le point de le faire.

« Qu'est. Ce. Que. Tu. Veux. » dit Sanada à nouveau, grossier et rude.

« Je tiens à te dire que je suis désolé. J'ai fais une erreur de calcul » dit Yanagi. Sanada marqua pratiquement un temps d'arrêt. Yanagi Renji avait dit qu'il était désolé ? Impossible. Durant toutes les années où Sanada l'avait connu, Yanagi avait toujours trouvé le moyen de prouver son innocence, en utilisant ses fameuses données et statistiques.

« Et je ne te blâme pas pour agir de cette façon. En regardant cette semaine, je peux voir pourquoi tu peux te sentir trahir par moi. Alors, je suis désolé, Genichirou. » dit Yanagi.

Sanada expira bruyamment, inspirant profondément à nouveau pour faire baisser son niveau de colère. Respirer profondément était quelque chose que Yanagi lui avait dit de faire à chaque fois qu'il se sentait sur le point d'exploser.

« Je pense que mon engouement pour Akaya a eut raison de moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à l'aimer autant. » dit Yanagi. « Ce n'était pas du tout prévu, et j'ai fini par vous ignorer à la place. »

« … C'est la première fois que je te voyais comme ça. » déclara Sanada, légèrement détendu. Si Yanagi avait fait de tels efforts pour supporter son accès de colère et faire même des excuses, alors le moins que Sanada pouvait faire était de l'écouter.

« Oui. Bon… » Le sourire de Yanagi était presque audible. « Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant non plus. »

« Hn » dit Sanada. « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu vois en ce gosse. » Il savait qu'il était égoïste en agissant de cette façon, en essayant de garder Yanagi loin de quelqu'un que le maître des données aimait beaucoup. Sanada était tout simplement effrayé d'être laissé seul une fois de plus, sans amis et solitaire. Il ne socialisait pas beaucoup, mais tout le monde se sentirait seul s'il n'avait pas d'ami à qui parler.

« Certaines choses ne sont pas toujours compréhensible par la logique. Les lois de l'attraction en font partis. » répliqua Yanagi. « C'est difficile à expliquer à moins de l'avoir vécu. Mais Genichirou… » Le ton de Yanagi était devenu sérieux. « Autant j'aime Akaya, tu resteras quand même le plus important. Tu as été là depuis plus longtemps et je te considère comme mon meilleur ami. La dernière chose que je veux faire est de te bouleverser.

Sanada soupira. « Tu sais bien que je serais un ami horrible si je t'empêchais de voir Akaya. » dit-il. « Je suis juste… un peu craintif parce que je ne veux pas que notre amitié soit mise de coté et diminue à cause de ça. »

« Hmm, oui. Être amoureux consume souvent tout. » murmura Yanagi. « Beaucoup de gens passent par un stade où leurs amis, leur scolarité et les autres responsabilités sont mis de coté lorsqu'ils subissent ce type de béguin. »

Il n'en fallait certainement pas beaucoup plus pour que même Sanada voit qu'Akaya et Yanagi étaient effectivement sur la voie rapide pour devenir plus que des amis. C'était tellement évident qu'Akaya retournait les sentiments de Yanagi. Diable, même Sanada l'avait remarqué.

« Juste… Je ne vais pas t'arrêter. » dit Sanada. « Et je sais que tu seras occupé si tu finis par sortir avec Akaya… mais je ne veux pas être mis de coté comme un mouchoir usagé, Renji. »

« Je comprends parfaitement. » déclara Yanagi. « Et je suis d'accord. Tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami, Genichirou. Je ne vais pas laissé tant d'années d'amitié être si facilement remplacé par quelques jours de béguins sur quelqu'un. »

« Alors, quel est ta solution ? »

« Je propose une simple promesse. Si jamais tu sens que je devenais trop distant, alors je te donne personnellement le droit de me le jeter au visage et je ne serai pas offensé et je ne me mettrai pas en colère contre toi. » dit Yanagi. « Et je pense que nous devrions nous promettre l'un à l'autre que nous continuerons à traîner ensemble en dehors de l'école. Combien de fois serait assez bien pour toi ? »

« Une fois par semaine, c'est très bien. » dit Sanada d'un ton bourru. Il n'aimait pas mettre leur amitié ainsi, comme si passer du temps avec des amis était quelque chose de prévu, mais c'était un moyen sûr de maintenir leur amitié régulièrement. « Il ne faut pas t'attendre à ce que je commence à traîner avec le groupe de Yukimura. » grogna-t-il.

« Genichirou… »

« Non. Tu peux si tu veux, mais il n'y a pas moyen que j'aille près d'eux parce que ton futur petit-ami est l'un des amis de Yukimura » dit Sanada.

« Dommage. Je pensais que si les membres de l'équipe pouvait être unie tous ensemble, alors peut-être que les ennemis à l'intérieur de l'équipe deviendrait aussi amicaux. » dit Yanagi, presque taquin. « C'est bon, Genichirou. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta tasse de thé donc je ne vais pas te forcer à faire quelque chose d'aussi dramatique que de te forcer à devenir ami avec quelqu'un que tu méprises. Mais si tu choisis d'essayer de vous entendre, ce serait aussi bien. »

« Hn. Ne compte pas sur ça. » dit Sanada.

« Je ne le fais pas. La probabilité est extrêmement faible après tout. C'est tout simplement regrettable que notre équipe doit être de cette façon alors que nous pourrions nous entendre. »

Sanada gémit d'irritation. Comptez sur Yanagi placer un discours sur la façon dont il doit s'entendre avec Yukimura pour l'équipe. Sanada détestait cela. Cela le faisait toujours sentir coupable, comme si c'était de sa faute s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre.

« Je ne suis pas le seul fautif, Renji » dit Sanada. « Yukimura a fait plus que sa part pour faire que je le méprise. Ne me gronde pas. »

« Oui, très bien. Je vais gronder Yukimura demain alors » dit Yanagi. Il y eut une petite pause avant qu'il ajoute : « Il se fait tard. »

Sanada hocha la tête, voyant le ciel noir à travers les portes coulissantes du dojo. « Ah. »

« Je suppose que je te vois demain. » dit Yanagi.

« Ouais… et euh » Sanada toussa légèrement. « Bonne chance avec euh…, tu sais, avec Akaya. »

Yanagi tit doucement « Oui, je te remercie » dit-il. La ligne devint calme donc Sanada était sur le point de raccrocher. Mais alors Yanagi parla une fois de plus. « Penses-tu… réellement qu'Akaya m'aime en retour, Genichirou ? »

« Je pense » dit Sanada rapidement. La question était inutile à ce sujet.

« Oui, je le pense aussi. Bonne nuit, Genichirou » dit Yanagi avant que la ligne ne soit coupée.

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Comme vous avez pu le voir, ce chapitre est plus sérieux que les autres. Mais deux couples se mettent progressivement en place. Est-ce que Yanagi et Akaya finirons par se mettre (enfin) ensemble. Est-ce que Yagyuu va étrangler Niou pour être venu l'agresser dans les vestiaires? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre =D

Réponse aux reviews :  
Guest : Et oui, 40 chapitre =D. Tu vas avoir de quoi te mettre sous la dent XD Je suis ravie que cette histoire te mette dans cet état. Et Niou est Niou. Enfin, voilà un chapitre tout frais qui t'aura, je l'espère, plu.


	6. Chapter 6

Nom de l'Histoire : The Uses of Enemies

Pairings : Niou x Yagyuu, Yanagi x Akaya

Nombre de chapitre : 6 sur 40

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis n'est pas à moi. Et l'histoire est à Knis.

Note de la traductrice : Je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Tout du moins la seconde partie. Vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi. Sinon, bonne lecture^^

* * *

Chapitre 6

Comme l'équipe l'avait prévu, Yanagi et Akaya annoncèrent qu'ils sortaient ensemble même pas deux jours après.

Sanada essaya d'être heureux pour Yanagi. Et il l'était… dans une certaine mesure. Voir le visage heureux de Yanagi était bon, jusqu'à ce que Sanada se rappelle que le bonheur était dû à la présence d'Akaya, s'accrochant avec soin au bras de Yanagi tel une sangsue. Sanada espérait qu'ils ne seraient pas comme ces couples à l'eau de rose, qui s'embrassaient tout le temps et qui parlait d'une voix pour bébé à l'autre. Heureusement, cela ne semblait pas du tout être le cas. Jusqu'à présent, on pouvait seulement les voir se tenant la main (ou dans le cas d'Akaya, s'accrochant fermement au bras de Yanagi) et parfois, se donnant des sourires contenus.

Sanada n'aimait pas le changement. C'était peut-être pour ça que les gens lui disaient qu'il était un genre d'homme démodé, mais changer quelque chose qui était déjà très bien comme c'était… et bien, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas. Il préférait les choses gravés dans la pierre et qui restait ainsi pendant une éternité. Sanada savait que c'était un peu ridicule de ne vouloir aucun changement, car tout le monde change qu'il le veuille ou non, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était heureux que Yanagi traîne maintenant beaucoup plus avec Akaya.

Parce que cela signifiait essentiellement que Sanada verrait beaucoup plus le gosse, en général.

« Qu'est-ce que tu obtiens à la question numéro 5 ? » demanda Sanada, une fois qu'il eut terminé son devoir de maths.

Yanagi détacha ses yeux d'Akaya, qui lisait un manga et dont l'esprit même semblait être ennuyé juste d'être dans une bibliothèque, et baissa ceux-ci sur ses propres notes.

« J'ai trouvé -56 » dit Yanagi.

Sanada gémit, ayant obtenu une réponse différente. Et toute réponse différente de Yanagi devait être mauvaise. Sanada commença à effacer son travail et recommença.

Akaya soupira. Fort. « Nous allons rester ici pour toujours à ce rythme. » se plaignit-il. « Sanada-senpai a obtenu jusqu'à présent des réponses fausses à chaque question et les refaire toutes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la bonne réponse est trop long. Tu ne peux pas juste lui donner les réponses, Yanagi-senpai ? »

« Non, je ne peux pas, Akaya. Genichirou n'apprendra rien de cette façon. » déclara Yanagi.

Sanada lança un regard noir à Akaya. « Comme si tes notes étaient meilleures que les miennes, Akaya. »

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il s'arrêta et l'a referma. Akaya prit une expression comme s'il s'était mordu la langue.

« Oh, donc tes notes sont pires que les miennes. » dit Sanada.

« N-Non. »

« Menteur. » Sanada sourit.

« Les notes en mathématiques d'Akaya sont 2% plus élevé que les tiennes, Genichirou. » dit Yanagi, sans lever les yeux de son livre. Le sourire de Sanada chuta. Ce fut alors au tour d'Akaya de sourire. « En retour, les notes d'Anglais d'Akaya sont plus faibles que les tiennes de 16% »

« S-Senpai ! »

« Peut importe. Je reste le meilleur en moyenne. » déclara le vice-capitaine. Comme s'il pouvait perdre un jour face à Akaya.

Akaya se tourna vers Yanagi, s'accrochant à son bras comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire ces derniers temps. « Senpai, s'il te plait, est-ce que je peux lui donner un coup de pied ou l'insulter ? Juste une fois. » demanda Akaya.

« Non, Akaya » dit Yanagi. « Nous avons déjà parlé de ça. »

« Mais il est tellement ennuyeux et il m'a insulté ! »

« Hey, tu es dix mille fois plus ennuyeux que moi, donc tu ferais mieux- » commença Sanada.

« Ca suffit. » dit Yanagi, posant son stylo sur la table dans un bruit sec. « Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, donc s'il vous plait, taisez-vous avant que nous soyons tous mis à a porte. Genichirou, contrôle ta colère. Akaya, je t'ai dis les conditions pour qu'on sorte ensemble et elles s'appliquent toujours. »

« Mais- » Akaya fit la moue. « C'est lui qui à commencé ! »

Sanada haussa un sourcil « Quels ″conditions pour que vous sortiez ensemble″ ? » demanda-t-il.

« Akaya sait que si nous commencions à sortir ensemble alors il devait faire preuve de respect envers mes amis, Genichirou. » dit Yanagi. « Et il ferait mieux de se le rappeler ». Yanagi lança un regard à Akaya qui fit grimacer Akaya et celui-ci tira la langue à Sanada. Sanada n'avait rien vu qui ressemblait à du respect venant d'Akaya. « Mais si c'est trop pour vous d'être dans la même pièce, alors je suppose que je peux toujours sortir avec vous deux séparément. Bien sûr, c'est assez gênant… et oh, je voulais tellement que mon petit-ami et mon meilleur ami s'entendent. Il semblerait que mon souhait ne puisse se réaliser. »

Akaya se sentit immédiatement coupable. Sanada également même s'il savait que Yanagi avait dit tout ça dans ce but.

« D-Désolé, Yanagi-senpai. » dit Akaya d'une petit voix, le regard baissé. « Et je suis désolé aussi, Sanada-senpai. »

Le maître des données sourit doucement et caressa la main d'Akaya avec la sienne. Il regarda alors Sanada avec espoir.

Sanada soupire, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de résister. « Oui, je suis désolé aussi. » grogna-t-il.

Yanagi rit légèrement. « D'une certaine manière, il semble que tu ne t'entends pas avec Akaya non plus, exactement comme pour Yukimura. Suis-je le seul que tu peux supporter, Genichirou ? »

« Sanada-senpai n'aime pas le capitaine parce qu'il est jaloux du tennis du capitaine » murmura Akaya, a peine audible, mais assez fort pour que Sanada l'entende.

Sanada craqua.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT, IDIOT DE GOSSE ? » tonna Sanada, se levant de sa chaise et relâchant sa pleine fureur sur Akaya, qui a commencé à se cacher derrière Yanagi.

« Tu m'as bien entendu. » dit Akaya, le regardant beaucoup trop content de lui.

Sanada était sur le point de répondre avec plus de cris sur Akaya pour lui avoir dit ça, mais le bibliothécaire avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait en accepter plus. Les trois furent rapidement chassé de la bibliothèque, tenant tous leurs crayons et papiers maladroitement alors qu'ils étaient jetés dans le couloir à l'extérieur.

Yanagi paraissait très en colère. Sanada et Akaya déglutirent nerveusement et dire leurs excuses calmement.

* * *

C'était de nouveau arrivé.

Une après-midi après que la pratique de tennis fût terminée, la plupart de l'équipe allèrent à la gare pour prendre le train de retour. Marui et Niou étaient les seuls à ne pas l'avoir fait ce jour-là car ils étaient partis dans une certaine arcade. Jackal devait aller aider son père chez lui donc il était à la gare, ne suivant pas son partenaire de double pour une fois. Yagyuu était là, attendant le train tout en lisant son livre. Yanagi était là également, accompagné par Akaya qui allait chez le maître des données pour étudier. Sanada prenait toujours le train pour rentrer directement chez lui et ne s'était jamais détourné pour aller ailleurs.

Yukimura arrivait à la gare un peu plus tard que tout le monde après la fermeture des vestiaires. Le capitaine de Rikkai arriva juste à temps alors que le train, qu'ils prenaient tous, apparaissait.

C'est à cet instant que tout a changé. Sanada avait repéré Yukimura en train de courir pour avoir le train. Pendant une seconde, Yukimura était sur ses jambes. Puis les yeux du bleuté s'écarquillèrent, tout son corps se tendant. Yukimura tomba rapidement à genoux, puis s'effondra complètement sur le sol, son sac de tennis s'éparpillant sur son corps inerte.

« Yukimura ! » Sanada cria, réagissant immédiatement. Il oublia complètement leur rivalité pour une seconde, se concentrant uniquement sur le fait qu'un autre être humain venait de s'écrouler et ne se relevait pas.

« Yukimura ! » « Capitaine ! » D'autres cris rejoignirent le sien jusqu'à ce que les membres de Rikkai se pressent autour de Yukimura, toujours allongé sur le sol. Le déchaînement attira une foule de gens, mais aucun des inconnus ne resta longtemps car ils montaient tous dans le train.

C'était exactement comme la dernière fois, pensa Sanada. Le visage de Yukimura était recouvert de sueur froide et il était pâle comme la mort. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Sanada soit capable de transporter Yukimura jusqu'à l'infirmerie maintenant. Et cela semblait pire que la dernière fois.

« Vite, appelez une ambulance ! » cria Sanada. Yanagi hocha la tête, prenant son téléphone à la vitesse de l'éclair pour composer le numéro des urgences.

Sanada était très inquiet. La première fois que cela était arrivé n'était pas grave. Yukimura avait récupéré rapidement par la suite. Le vice-capitaine avait même que Yukimura l'avait fait pour attirer l'attention.

Mais maintenant, cela continuait à arriver. Yukimura était vraiment malade ? Était-ce quelque chose de très grave ? Peut-être que Yukimura avait besoin d'aller à l'hôpital.

Ils attendirent une ambulance pour s'afficher ensemble. Personne dans l'équipe ne parlait, le lourd silence formant comme une barrière autour de Yukimura.

Heureusement il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux à la station pour le moment vu que le train venait de partir. Ses parents allaient se demander pourquoi il était en retard, pensa Sanada.

Sanada resta accroupi à coté de Yukimura, un froncement de sourcils présent sur son front. Yanagi serrait Akaya dans ses bras, amenant le jeune garçon plus loin et lui chuchotant de manière apaisante. Yagyuu avait son livre ouvert, mais ses yeux ne lisaient pas et continuaient de regarder Yukimura avec inquiétude. Jackal semblait prier.

Yukimura ne bougea pas ni se réveilla, pas même lorsque les ambulanciers se montrèrent enfin. Sanada s'était même assuré que le bleuté respirait encore. Mais l'équipe se recula et laissa les professionnels formés prendre leur capitaine soudainement faible et fragile tout en regardant ailleurs.

Ils ont ensuite attendu le prochain train tous ensemble, l'air aussi tendu qu'avant. Yagyuu appelait maintenant Niou, l'informant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais a part ça, la station de train a commencé lentement à s'animer de personne encore une fois, remplie de travailleurs qui retournaient chez eux après une longue journée. Tout était revenu à la normale, comme si un jeune garçon n'avait pas perdu connaissance et été emmené à l'hôpital un peu plus tôt. Les seuls qui semblaient inquiets étaient l'équipe de tennis de Rikkai.

Personne de l'équipe n'a parlé sur le tout le chemin du retour jusqu'à chez eux. Sanada fit un signe d'au revoir à Yanagi lorsque l'arrêt du maître des données arriva. Le deuxième arrêt était celui de Sanada et il se leva et s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière pour ses coéquipiers.

Cela l'inquiétait. Sanada admettait qu'il ésperait que Yukimura irait mieux. Après tout, même si Sanada détestait l'admettre, Yukimura était le joueur le plus fort de leur équipe. Ne pas avoir Yukimura affecterait grandement la compétence et le moral de l'équipe.

Ce serait mieux de ne pas changer leurs chances au championnat, pensa Sanada.

* * *

Note de la traductrice : J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus... *va pleurer dans un coin* NAAAAAN, YUKIMURAAAAA ! POURQUOIIIII?


	7. Chapter 7

Nom de l'Histoire : The Uses of Enemies

Pairings : Niou x Yagyuu, Yanagi x Akaya

Nombre de chapitre : 7 sur 40

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis n'est pas à moi. Et l'histoire est à Knis.

Note de la traductrice : Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre. Ah si... Parfois Yukimura ferait mieux de se taire. Et que Sanada me fait bien rire. Et Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7

L'équipe de tennis était extrêmement calme le lendemain. Cependant cela se révéla être la chose de la journée entière qui était calme.

Le reste du corps étudiant parlait constamment de l'effondrement de Yukimura. Comment quelqu'un l'avait découvert, Sanada ne voulait pas le savoir. Yukimura était un étudiant très populaire, admiré et respecté avec beaucoup d'amis et encore plus de fans. A la fin de la journée, Sanada pouvait dire qu'il était malade et fatigué d'être constamment questionné sur ce qu'il c'était passé et si Yukimura allait bien. D'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait pas les réponses à toutes leurs questions.

« Pour la millionième fois, je ne sais pas ! » cria Sanada à une fille de seconde année qui l'harcelait pour savoir si Yukimura allait bien ou pas. Sa patience avait atteint ses limites. « Et honnêtement, je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment pour le moment » Elle s'enfuit, appelant Sanada un monstre pour dire une telle chose. Sanada ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Même quand Yukimura n'était pas là, il était encore à l'origine de problèmes pour le vice-capitaine. Sanada voulait réellement étrangler celui qui avait laissé échapper que Yukimura était à l'hôpital.

Lors de la pratique de l'après-midi, de nouvelles rumeurs avaient commencé à dire que Sanada avait poussé Yukimura devant le train. Sanada n'avait rien entendu d'aussi pathétique et n'avait même pris la peine de répondre quand un troisième année de l'équipe de basket-ball était venu lui demander si c'était vrai. Il poursuivit la pratique, prêt à prendre le changement pour la journée (*1)

« Hey, Sanada » dit une voix trainante. Sanada se retourna et vit Niou.

« Que veux-tu ? » dit Sanada, repoussant son envie de lui attribuer de tours juste parce qu'il lui parlait.

« Yukimura est réveillé maintenant. Il m'a appelé et m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de te parler. » dit Niou. « Sa chambre d'hôpital est la 573. Va le voir juste après la pratique. »

Sanada cligna des yeux. Est-ce que Niou était en train de lui donner des ordres ?

« Attends, pourquoi Yukimura veut-il me parler ? » demanda Sanada.

Niou haussa les épaules. « Je pense que c'est à propos de l'équipe. Probablement. » dit-il. « Ne t'attends à plus que ça. Il n'a même pas dit à moi ou Akaya ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. » Niou avait l'air vexé en mentionnant que Yukimura gardait quelque chose pour lui.

« Très bien. Retourne à la pratique maintenant. » dit Sanada. Il semblerait qu'il allait être en retard pour le souper. A cause de Yukimura. Tout semblait juste tourner constamment autour de Yukimura. Sanada avait presque envie de ne pas aller visiter le bleuté juste pour le contrarier… mais c'était probablement lié au tennis, donc il devait y aller pour le bien de l'équipe.

Sanada n'était pas vraiment habitué à donner des ordres à toute l'équipe par lui-même, mais il y arriva plus ou moins bien. Beaucoup de deuxièmes années continuèrent à parler secrètement aux autres et Sanada dû leur donner des tours à plusieurs reprises. Les premières et les secondes années semblaient être plus effrayées par lui que d'habitude, ce qui avait peut-être ou peut-être pas avoir quelque chose à voir avec la rumeur qui disait qu'il aurait tué Yukimura. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se cacher le visage avec la main ou être heureux qu'ils lui obéissent.

Une fois la pratique terminée et les vestiaires vidés, Sanada fit son chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital local.

Il passa devant un magasin de fleurs sur le chemin. Sanada s'arrêta une seconde et se demanda s'il était censé apporter des fleurs. N'étais-ce pas ce que l'on faisait habituellement quand quelqu'un était malade à l'hôpital ? »

Et puis Sanada se frappa mentalement, se souvenant que c'était Yukimura. Vraiment, tout ce que Yukimura devrait recevroir était des fleurs fanées. Cela lui montrerait comment se sentait Sanada.

« Bonjour jeune homme. » dit la vieille dame tenant la boutique de fleurs. Elle avait remarqué que Sanada regardait plutôt intensément les fleurs à proximité. « Puis-je vous aider ? »

Sanada regarda un peu plus les fleurs avant de demander « Avez-vous un bac de fleurs mortes quelque part ? »

La vieille dame le regarda comme si elle pensait avoir mal entendu. « Excusez-moi ? »

« Pas grave. » dit Sanada rapidement. Non, il serait impoli de donner des fleurs mortes, quelques soient les circonstances. « Je regarde… juste » marmonna-t-il.

« Prenez votre temps alors » dit la vieille dame. « Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? Peut-être quelque chose de romantique pour une petite-amie ? »

« Hmm… » Sanada fut pensif pendant une seconde. « Avez-vous un type de fleurs qui veulent dire ″Remets-toi rapidement″ et ″Je ne peux pas te voir en peinture″ en même temps ? »

La vieille dame fut surprise. « E-Et bien… C'est plutôt… »

« Non, c'est bon. Pas grave. Merci pour votre aide. » dit Sanada avant de se retourner et de continuer sa marche vers l'hôpital. Satanées fleurs.

L'hôpital n'était pas très loin après ça. Il fallut à Sanada seulement dix minutes de marche avant d'y arriver. Il entra dans le bâtiment blanc, regardant autour pour les escaliers. L'odeur de la médecine et de la maladie remplie ses narines. Les hôpitaux étaient des lieux agréables pour tout le monde. Pas étonnant que les médecins soient payés beaucoup. Il fallait donner un salaire élevé pour trouver quelqu'un qui veuille rester dans un hôpital dépressif toute la journée.

Il se dirigea vers le cinquième étage, en regardant autour pour les numéros de chambre des patients. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de marcher dans le couloir, suivant l'augmentation du nombre sur la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la chambre 573. Sur le coté, se trouvait une tablette avec le nom de Yukimura en kanji. Il semblait que c'était ici.

Sanada frappa une fois puis entra dans la chambre.

A sa grande surpris, Yukimura n'était pas sur son lit, malade et endormi. En fait, Yukimura semblait être comme d'habitude. Le bleuté portait un pyjama d'hôpital vert et était debout, regardant par la fenêtre. Il se retourna lentement après avoir entendu quelqu'un venir.

« Ah, Sanada. Je suppose que tu as eu le message de Niou. Merci d'être fait tout ce chemin. » dit Yukimura. « S'il te plait viens. Je voudrais t'offrir du thé, mais je n'en ai pas. » Il avait l'air bien. Yukimura semblait toujours le même.

Sanada referma la porte derrière lui, posant son sac sur le sol. Yukimura s'assit sur le lit et ne perdit pas de temps.

« Comment s'est passé la pratique aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Très bien » dit brièvement Sanada. « L'équipe était un peu distraite, mais le reste s'est bien passé. »

« Bien, bien. » dit Yukimura. « Je m'excuse parce que… je suppose que je suis un fardeau pour l'équipe pour le moment. »

Sanada haussa les épaules. « Reviens juste rapidement afin que nous puissions tous commencer à planifier notre troisième victoire consécutive. »

Les yeux de Yukimura s'assombrirent. « En fait, Sanada… Il a quelque chose que je dois te dire. C'est quelque chose qui concerne l'équipe et… cette maladie dont j'avais conscience depuis un moment maintenant.

« J'écoute. Et dépèches-toi parce que je dois aller manger le souper chez moi. » dit le vice-capitaine, sans bouger de sa place.

Yukimura hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Sanada, as-tu déjà entendu parler d'une maladie appelée le Syndrome de Guillain-Barré ? »

« Non » Sanada fut rapide pour répondre.

« Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que tu connaisses. Mais ce que j'ai… est quelque chose similaire à ça. Elle attaque principalement le système nerveux… et bien, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas encore quitté l'hôpital, puisque je suis enclin à ces attaques d'évanouissements et ma maladie va probablement s'aggraver à partir de maintenant. Comme tu l'as probablement deviné, c'est un peu plus grave qu'un rhume. » déclara Yukimura.

Oh. Donc c'est ce que voulait Yukimura. « Donc, tu es en train me dire que tu vas être ici pendant un certain temps et que je dois prendre soin de l'équipe en ton absence. » dit Sanada.

« Exactement. » déclara Yukimura. « Je sais que je cause des ennuis à l'équipe… mais fais cela pour le bien de notre troisième victoire. Je l'admets, c'est une situation inattendue et je n'avais pas du tout envisagé une telle chose, mais je serais de retour dès que j'irais mieux. » Yukimura détourna les yeux, regardant vers le bas. Le mouvement était étrangement suspicieux.

Sanada plissa les yeux. « Quand reviendras-tu exactement ? »

Yukimura fit une pause, légèrement hésitant ce que Sanada remarqua tout de suite. « Je ne sais pas. Cela ne devrait pas être trop long… » murmura le bleuté.

« Ce sera avant le début des tournois, pas vrai ? » dit Sanada, un peu plus agressif qu'il l'avait voulu.

« … C'est… difficile à dire. »

« Yukimura ! »

« Quoi ? N'agis pas comme si cela était de ma faute ! » Yukimura cria en retour. « Je n'ai rien fais pour mériter ça alors ne t'avises pas de parler à ton capitaine de cette façon ! »

Sanada se mordit la langue et se retint de crier à son tour. Yukimura était malade. Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas, une maladie soudaine de ce calibre n'était la faute de personne. En réalité, Yukimura devait être soutenu.

Mais tout de même. Il devrait aller aux tournois sans capitaine. Yukimura avait toujours joué un rôle majeur dans leurs victoires aux Nationales. Il semblerait que Sanada allait devoir repenser à un certain nombre de chose et pousser l'équipe encore plus durement.

« Okay… je ferai de mon mieux pour prendre soin de l'équipe en ton absence. » dit Sanada.

« Merci » Yukimura avait l'air soulagé.

Une question surgit soudainement dans l'esprit de Sanada et il la dit à haute voix avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Les autres savent à propos de ça ? » demanda Sanada.

Les yeux céruléen de Yukimura rencontre directement ceux de Sanada.

« Ils ne savent rien. Akaya et Niou ne savent pas. Et le reste de l'équipe ne le sait pas non plus. Seuls mes parents et toi êtes conscients de ce que j'ai. » déclara Yukimura. « Et je préférerais que tu gardes ça secret. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent tous. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié. »

« Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de ça ? Je suis ton vice-capitaine, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de me parler de ta maladie non plus. J'aurais été heureux de remplir le rôle de capitaine, indépendamment des circonstances. »

« Parce que tu es plus enclin à m'aider » répondit Yukimura. « Et je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de te le dire, Sanada. Tu ne te soucies pas de moi. Tu ne te sentiras pas triste ou effrayé pour moi. Tu te concentreras probablement juste sur ta vie peut importe si je suis sur mon lit de mort ou pas. »

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la salle, faisant que Yukimura cessa immédiatement de parler. Le capitaine malade regarda Sanada, dont le poing avait claqué contre le mur par colère. Sanada regarda Yukimura avec un regard de profond mépris.

« C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? » exigea Sanada. « Que je suis un con sans âme qui ne se soucie pas des autres, encore moins s'ils meurent ? »

« Je n'ai- »

« N'ose pas parler de moi ainsi. Tu ne me connais pas du tout et si tu penses que je tire du plaisir à savoir que tu es malade dans cet hôpital, alors tu te trompes. » grogna Sanada. « Je ne t'aime pas, mais je t'assure que je ne souhaiterais jamais une malaide grave, même pas à mon pire ennemi »

Ils restèrent tous les deux là, faisant face à l'autre en silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Ce fut Yukimura qui cligna et baissa les yeux le premier.

« C'est vrai. Je suis désolé. » dit Yukimura. « Bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas quelque chose comme ça à personne non plus. »

Sanada se pencha et ramassa son sac, sentant que sa visite était maintenant terminée. Il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui et penser à ça penser à l'équipe, il serait maintenant dans le changement pour un temps indéterminé

« Remets-toi rapidement. » dit Sanada d'une voix beaucoup plus faible que d'habitude. « Et désolé pour la fissure dans le mur. » Il est ensuite partit sans se retourner.

Yukimura écouta jusqu'à ce que les pas de Sanada disparaissent. Il examina ensuite la fissure sur le mur, une imperfection laide face au blanc uni.

Il expira lentement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Vraiment, qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec lui ? » dit-il.

* * *

Note de la traductrice : YUKIMURA, ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN! Enfin, bref. Je trouve qu'il a eu de la chance que Sanada frappe le mur XD Et si j'étais à sa place, je lui ramenerais vraiment des fleurs mortes.

Note utile :

*1 : Je dois avouer que je suis sceptique pour cette phrase… Mais les deux traductions étaient prendre le changement ou se munir de monnaie. Je ne voyais pas ce que une histoire de monnaie venait faire là… Si quelqu'un arrive à m'éclairer ou me trouver une meilleure traduction pour « ready to take change for the day » je suis preneuse.


	8. Chapter 8

Nom de l'Histoire : The Uses of Enemies

Pairings : Niou x Yagyuu, Yanagi x Akaya

Nombre de chapitre : 8 sur 40

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis n'est pas à moi. Et l'histoire est à Knis.

Note de la traductrice : Bon, tout d'abord, je suis désolé pour le retard.  
Premièrement, mes professeurs, en voyant que les vacances arrivaient, se sont dit "Tiens, et si on mettait tous les contrôles la même semaine histoire des les faire bien chier." L'avantage est que le premier semestre étant du contrôle continu, j'évite les partiels et je n'ai pratiquement pas cours cette semaine donc je vais pouvoir me rattraper.  
Deuxièmement, le spectacle musical Seigaku VS Hyotei Nationales (oui, ils ont fait une comédie musicale de Prince of Tennis pour ceux qui ne le savait pas XD) m'a retenu. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Les Higa forment une belle bande d'abrutis XD Et l'acteur d'Atobe a du mérite. Ne pas bouger pendant 5 minutes alors que Taki et Echizen sortent des grosses conneries devant lui et qu'on voit qu'il est mort de rire... Félicitations. Ah oui, et Jiroh m'a bien fait rire XD  
Troisièmement, mes deux chiens se sont enfuis et on a pas de nouvelles... Donc je suis déprimé.

Assez parlé de moi (honnêtement est-ce que quelqu'un lit mes notes à chaque fois? XD) et place au chapitre. Je l'aime bien. Yanagi est un manipulateur. Sanada... est bien... se fait avoir XD. Yukimura... YUKIMURAAA! Et on aperçoit Fuji. Parce que Fuji et ses cactus XD Vous comprendrez.

Et j'aimerai remercier l'auteur pour sa review^^ Oui, parce qu'elle arrive à lire le français et elle lit ma traduction XD Ca me fait plaisir de voir que mon travail lui plait^^ Même si ça me stresse d'autant plus XD

* * *

Chapitre 8

Niou et Akaya acculèrent ensemble Sanada le lendemain matin dans un couloir du troisième étage. Ce qu'ils voulaient de lui était prévisible puisque Sanada savait que personne d'autre dans l'équipe n'était au courant de la situation de Yukimura. Il y avait encore la rumeur occasionnelle errante dans l'école, mais il était maintenant de notoriété publique que Yukimura se trouvait à l'hôpital local.

« Hey, tu es allé à l'hôpital pour visiter Yukimura hier, pas vrai ? » dit Niou. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Sanada n'avait pas l'intention dans parler à quelqu'un, encore moins à Niou. « C'est unsecret entre le capitaine et le vice-capitaine, Niou » dit Sanada. « Maintenant, s'il te plait, écarte-toi. Les cours sont sur le point de commencer et tu vas courir des tour si tu me fais arriver en retard. »

Akaya rejoint Niou pour faire une barrière humaine devant Sanada.

« Mais senpai, quand le capitaine reviendra-t-il ? » demanda Akaya.

Pour le moment, il ne reviendra pas » répondit Sanada. « Je vais être en charge de l'équipe pendant un certain temps, donc je vous suggère de commencer à vous pousser du chemin avant que je fasse de votre vie un enfer vivant à l'entraînement. »

Akaya semblait à la fois choqué et horrifié, regardant Niou pour être soutenu. Niou fronça les sourcils, semblant prêt à protester.

« Pourquoi n'allez vous pas demander à Yukimura vous-même ? » suggéra Sanada.

« Nous l'avons fait. » dit Niou amèrement. « Nous lui avons rendu visite hier soir. Il ne nous a rien dit. Il a dit qu'il avait juste attrapé un petit virus, c'est tout. Mais là encore, les gens avec un petit virus ne s'effondre pas soudainement et n'ont pas leur propre chambre réservée pendant plusieurs mois. »

Le front d'Akaya et Niou était marqué par l'inquiétude ils étaient manifestement tous les deux énervé qu'on leur mente. Sanada se sentait presque mal de maintenir un secret entre les amis. Il serait également inquiet si Yanagi était celui à l'hôpital, ne lui disant rien.

Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il ne dit rien, ne s'impliquant avec eux en aucune façon.

La cloche de l'école sonna.

« Aller en classe. Yukimura vous parlera quand il sera prêt. » dit Sanada, en se faufilant entre Niou et Akaya et en marchant vers l'avant. Sanada n'était pas du tout content du trouble que cela lui causait. Nul que plein de gens continuerait de le déranger, posant des questions sur ce qui n'allait pas avec Yukimura. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était le gardien du secret personnel de Yukimura, mais c'était quand même impoli de parler à tout le monde des secrets des autres.

Sanada soupira de soulagement quand il arriva en classe et s'assit à coté de Yanagi. Toutefois, ce soulagement fut de courte durée quand Yanagi se retourna et fit face à Sanada.

« Donc tu ne vas pas me le dire non plus ? » demanda Yanagi.

Sanada gémit. Pas Yanagi également. « C'est un secret. » dit Sanada.

« Oh, je sais. J'ai simplement pensé que puisque tu n'aimes pas Yukimura et que je suis ton meilleur ami, ne devrions pas pouvoir nous dire tout ? » demanda Yanagi.

Merde. Yanagi utilisait le sentiment de culpabilité sur lui. Il allait être difficile de garder ça secret avec Yanagi si déterminé à tout découvrir.

« Je suis désolé, Renji. » dit Sanada. « Mais c'est mon devoir de vice-capitaine. »

Yanagi leva un sourcil à l'étrange excuse. « Tu n'as jamais gardé de secrets pour moi avant. »

« C'est pour le bien-être de l'équipe. »

« Oui, tu ne cesse de te dire ça. » dit Yanagi, d'un ton déçu. « C'est un moment assez étrange pour penser à ta fierté de vice-capitaine. En plus de cela, il semble que Yukimura ne l'ai pas dit à ses amis, mais qu'il te l'a dit, Genichirou. Ce seul fait est extrêmement étrange, c'est le moins que le puisse dire. Je suis simplement confus. »

« Et bien, tu n'aimerais pas non plus si je racontais à tout le monde certains de vos secrets. » répondit Sanada. « Je suis sûr que tu as déjà une bonne idée à ce sujet avec tes données et tout. »

« Oui, il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que Yukimura est malade, puisqu'il n'a pas d'os cassé ou toute autre raison pour être resté à l'hôpital. La façon dont tu parles donne l'impression que Yukimura restera à l'hôpital pendant un certain temps, donc je suppose que c'est une maladie relativement grave. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais ajouter à ça, Genichirou ? »

Sanada haussa les épaules, en disant qu'il ne souvenait pas. Yanagi doutait beaucoup de ça.

Le professeur entra dans la salle de classe et à commencer à faire l'appel, faisant cesser immédiatement toutes les conversations. Le maître des données regarda Sanada encore un moment avant d'ouvrir ses livres et de se concentrer sur le cours.

Le premier entrainement avec Sanada comme capitaine temporaire ne se passa pas si mal. Bien sûr il y avait le farceur occasionnel (Niou) qui pensait que c'était drôle de désobéir et qui collait les balles de tennis sur le visage d'autres personnes, mais ces choses ont été facilement résolues avec une claque au travers du visage.

Sanada ne dit pas grand-chose à part pour aboyer ses ordres habituels jusqu'à la fin de la pratique. Il supervisa ensuite le processus de nettoyage, hochant la tête aux premières et deuxièmes années qui faisaient leur travail de ramasser les balles et les filets. Sanada verrouilla les vestiaires à la fin, après que tout le monde ait fini de se changer et soit sorti. Yanagi dit à Sanada qu'il avait fait un excellent travail avant d'être rejoint par Akaya.

Sanada s'éloigna vers la sortie sud de l'école.

« Ou vas-tu, Genichirou ? » demanda Yanagi, en voyant Sanada s'éloigner dans une différente de celle de la gare.

« A l'hôpital. » répondit Sanada comme si c'était évident.

Akaya et Yanagi haussèrent simultanément un sourcil.

« Vous allez rendre visite au capitaine ? » demanda Akaya.

« Bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? » dit Sanada. Il était évident que Yukimura avait besoin de savoir en permanence ce qui se passait avec l'équipe. « Je suis peut-être en charge de l'équipe pour le moment, mais Yukimura est toujours le capitaine et devrait être pleinement conscient de tout ce qui se passe avec l'équipe. »

Yanagi et Akaya haussèrent les épaules et ne dirent rien de plus. Si Sanada jugeait nécessaire d'aller rendre visite au bleuté après seulement une journée, alors ainsi soit-il. Yanagi et Akaya marchèrent en direction de la gare, rendant Sanada heureux qu'ils ne le harcèlent pas pour l'état de Yukimura. Sanada prit le chemin inverse et se mit à marcher en direction de l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas du tout une longue marche et le temps était beau, donc Sanada n'était pas vraiment dérangé par la marche. Sanada pensa un peu et décida qu'il allait essayait particulièrement fort de ne pas se mettre en colère aujourd'hui. Les personnes malades ne devraient pas se faire crier dessus.

Il passa, sur le chemin, devant la boutique de fleurs. La vieille dame était à l'extérieur, exposant quelques bouquets. Elle repéra Sanada alors qu'il marchait pas loin. Le vice-capitaine lui fit un sourire nerveux.

« Allez-vous visiter votre ami à l'hôpital aujourd'hui aussi ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Euh, il n'est pas mon ami. » dit Sanada, en se stoppant. Vraiment, Yukimura était plus un ennemi qu'autre chose. Il essayait juste d'être gentil pour le moment afin que Yukimura puisse aller mieux le plus rapidement possible.

« J'ai réfléchis au type de fleurs que vous vouliez hier et je ne peux pas vraiment proposer quelque chose qui affiche à la fois la haine et la volonté que la personne aille mieux. » dit la vielle dame.

Sanada fut surpris. « Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Vraiment, je ne faisais que plaisanter à ce sujet. Ne vous embêtez pas pour ça. »

« Non, non, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. C'est la première fois que j'ai un client comme vous un dont je ne peux satisfaire la demande. » Elle soupira.

« Ce n'est pas important du tout en fait. » dit Sanada, mal à l'aise. « Vous n'avez vraiment pas à- »

« Que diriez-vous d'un cactus ? » fit une voix derrière lui.

Sanada et la vieille se retourne en même temps, surpris par la présence soudaine d'un adolescent plus petit à coté d'eux. L'adolescent avait les cheveux bruns miel et souriait, les yeux fermés. Sanada était sûr que le jeune garçon était apparu de nulle part.

« Quoi ? » dit Sanada.

Le garçon aux cheveux brun montra le pot de fleurs qu'il tenait. A l'intérieur était un petit cactus, minuscule et piquant avec une fleur jaune vif poussant dessus.

« Un cactus » dit de nouveau le garçon. « Il peut montrer la haine, avec les épines qui peuvent provoquer de la douleur. Mais la fleur qui pousse sur celui-ci est jaune, pour la luminosité et fait se sentir heureux et mieux. » a-t-il expliqué.

Sanada resta là, bouche bée, pensant que c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais entendu dans sa vie. La vieille dame battit des mains et sourit.

« Oh, Fuji, vous êtes si intelligent pour avoir pensé à ça ! Bien sûr, c'est absolument parfait. Un cactus ! J'aimerais y avoir pensé. » dit la vieille dame.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit un peu plus. « C'est n'est pas un problème. Je suis heureux de vous aider. »

« Maintenant je suis sûr que votre ami à l'hôpital sera heureux. Les cactus dure très longtemps aussi, donc il sera toujours là, peu importe le temps que votre ami restera à l'hôpital. » dit la vieille dame, se tournant vers Sanada.

Sanada se sentait mal à l'aise. Merde. Il n'avait pas l'intention de causer tant de mal avec son simple commentaire. Il ne devrait même pas avoir pensé aux fleurs le jour précédent.

Malgré cela, la culpabilité de Sanada eut raison de lui. Il hocha la tête et fit de son mieux pour paraître reconnaissant alors qu'il payait le petit cactus, prenant le pot des mains du petit adolescent. Il écouta la vieille dame sur la façon de prendre soin de lui. Ce n'était pas difficile. Seuls quelques jets d'eau étaient nécessaires chaque semaine.

Il quitta le magasin et continua son chemin vers l'hôpital, tenant maintenant le cactus dans ses mains et sentant les regards se tourner vers lui à cause de ça. Alors qu'il marchait à travers l'hôpital, il avait envie de simplement jeter le cactus loin… mais ce serait du gaspillage. Il pourrait peut-être le donner à un pauvre gamin mourant… mais les enfants ne devraient être près d'un cactus. Sans doute, il aurait l'air bizarre si, tout à coup, il se présentait à la porte de Yukimura en portant une plante.

Néanmoins, Sanada fit son chemin dans les escaliers et jusqu'à la chambre de Yukimura. Une infirmière venait de partir quand Sanada est entré après un petit coup sur la porte.

Yukimura était déjà debout, appuyé contre sa fenêtre et regardant à l'extérieur quand Sanada entra. Le bleuté se retourna, s'attendant à une autre infirmière. Il fut très surpris de trouver Sanada ici.

« Sanada ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec l'équipe ? » demanda Yukimura.

Sanada se tint pendant un certain temps sur le seuil. Yukimura n'avait pas l'air malade. Il n'était même pas couché. Peut-être que ce type de maladie venait soudainement sous la forme d'évanouissements aléatoires. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Sanada décida qu'il devrait réellement chercher plus tard la maladie de Yukimura dans un livre.

Sanada se rapprocha. « Je suis juste ici pour te parler de la manière dont s'est passé l'entraînement. » répondit-il.

Yukimura cligna des yeux. « C'est tout ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour ça ? » dit Yukimura. Assurément, rien de majeur ne se produirait tous les jours. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une à mise à jour quotidienne de son équipe.

Sanada fronça les sourcils. Yukimura ne voulait pas entendre parler de l'équipe ?

« Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'équipe ? » demanda Sanada.

« Bien sûr que si. Mais… » Yukimura s'arrêta et hésita une seconde. Sanada était déjà là. Il était inutile de lui dire de partir après qu'il ait fait tout ce chemin pour venir. « C'est bon, viens et assis-toi. Merci de te donner la peine. »

Silencieusement, Sanada s'avança et s'assit sur une chaise qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'endroit où se tenait Yukimura. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a quelques jours que Sanada rendrait maintenant visite à l'hôpital à Yukimura tout en portant une plante, Sanada l'aurait giflé.

Le long silence continua. Yukimura ne regardait plus par la fenêtre, mais observait Sanada en ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

« Vos laquais m'ont dérangé. » Dit Sanada, en regardant Yukimura comme si c'était de sa faute.

« Niou et Akaya ? » dit le bleuté.

« Oui, ils m'ont coincé et continuent à me poser des questions sur toi. » dit Sanada.

Yukimura expira bruyamment. « Bien. C'était à prévoir. Je n'aime pas les garder dans l'ombre, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi non plus. » dit-il. « Quoi ? » demanda Yukimura quand il vit Sanada rouler des yeux.

« Rien. Vos amis doivent être anormalement sensibles et émotionnels si tu penses que ça va les affecter tant que ça. »

Yukimura sourit férocement. « N'insulte pas mes amis, Sanada. Bien sûr que ça pèserait sur l'esprit d'Akaya et Niou. Tout le monde n'est pas indifférent à ce sujet comme toi. »

Sanada lança à Yukimura un regard mauvais, se rappelant de garder sa voix basse et de ne pas s'énerver comme il le faisait toujours. « Si je m'en moquais, j'aurais révéler ton secret à droite et à gauche, sans même prendre la peine de m'occuper de l'équipe pendant ton absence. » dit-il.

Il y eut une pause. Yukimura ne rétorqua pas, ayant simplement l'air pensif et pencha la tête sur le coté.

« Alors, tu vas me dire comment s'est passé la pratique ou pas ? » dit Yukimura.

Sanada se redressa. Oui, il était préférable de partir sur un sujet plus sûr avant qu'ils éclatent dans un combat encore une fois.

« Akaya et Niou étaient tous les deux distraits pendant les entraînements, que ce soit celui du matin ou de l'après-midi. C'est le deuxième jour maintenant. Ils ont continué à parler et perturbé les autres donc je leur ais donné des tours. » dit Sanada. Yukimura hocha la tête. Même si ceux-ci étaient les amis de Yukimura, cela ne signifiait pas que le bleuté approuvait qu'ils se relâchent. Yukimura leur aurait distribué des tours également. « Nous avons commencé avec les échauffements habituels puis les titulaires ont tous joué des matchs de simple. Yagyuu a perdu contre Niou, mais n'importe qui peut voir que Yagyuu s'améliore rapidement pour quelqu'un qui vient juste de commencer le tennis. »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi. Yagyuu est très habile. C'est seulement une question de temps avant qu'il n'entre dans les titulaires. » dit Yukimura. « Je te donne la permission de le mettre dans les titulaires quand tu sentiras que le moment est opportun. Après tout, un titulaire supplémentaire est nécessaire en mon absence. »

« Ah, je le ferai. » dit Sanada. « Akaya a perdu contre Yanagi, un peu moins bon que d'habitude aussi. Je lui ai donné des tours. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de séparer Akaya et Yanagi lors de la pratique à partir de maintenant, afin qu'ils puissent jouer de leur mieux. Puis Marui a perdu face à Jackal, insistant sur le fait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de gâteau toute la journée. Marui a également été affecté de tours ensuite. »

« Bien. Continue comme ça. » dit Yukimura. Il constata qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, vraiment. Sanada était peut-être un crétin, mais il savait commander une équipe de tennis. En fait, Sanada semblait même attribuer plus de tours que Yukimura n'avait jamais donnés. Ce n'était surement qu'une question de temps avant que ses coéquipiers ne courent jusque sa chambre d'hôpital, suppliant Yukimura de revenir et de tous les sauver de Sanada, le monstre des tours. Cette pensée fit sourire intérieurement Yukimura.

« Etait-ce tout ? » demanda Yukimura. Il ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt d'avoir tout ce chemin juste pour dire à Yukimura ces simples détails sur la pratique.

« Oui » dit Sanada, se relevant et ramassant son sac. « Je vais y aller maintenant. Je te vois demain. »

Demain ? Sanada prévoyait de venir tous les jours et de lui parler du statut de l'équipe ? Les yeux de Yukimura brillèrent avec amusement. Et bien, cela ne le dérangeait pas. En fait, ces quelques minutes étaient presque un changement agréable par rapport au fait d'être seul dans une salle blanche à longueur de journée.

Mais avant que Sanada ne puisse partir, Yukimura attira l'attention sur quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention dès le moment où le vice-capitaine était arrivé.

« Attends. Sanada, pourquoi tiens-tu un cactus ? » demanda Yukimura, en pointant le pot de fleurs que Sanada n'avait pas lâché sur l'ensemble de ses deux longues minutes de visites.

Sanada se raidit. « Je crois que j'ai été victime d'une arnaque en achetant ça à une vieille dame dans la rue. » dit-il.

« Un escroc de plante ? Oh mon dieu. Comme c'est excitant. » dit Yukimura. « Que vas-tu faire avec le cactus maintenant ? »

Sanada haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas du tout bon avec les plantes… et ma famille n'en sont pas trop friands non plus. » dit-il.

« Je suis habile avec les plantes, tu sais. »

« Ah… » dit Sanada. Il y eut un silence dans lequel Yukimura semblait pousser Sanada à dire ça. Après encore un peu d'hésitation et ne trouvant aucun moyen pour s'en sortir, Sanada déglutit et dit : « Veux-tu prendre soin de lui, Yukimura ? »

Yukimura sourit. « Oh ? Tu me donnes un cactus ? Comme c'est gentil. Je ne m'attendais pas à un cadeau réel de ta part, Sanada. »

Sanada fronça les sourcils, le plaçant sur la table de chevet. « Il est censé signifier ma haine envers toi. » marmonna-t-il, de manière incohèrente.

« Peu importe ce que ça signifie, c'est le premier cadeau que j'ai obtenu depuis que je suis ici. Je vais le chérir toute ma vie. » dit Yukimura. Sanada ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme si Yukimura se moquait de lui.

« Quoi, vos fangirls ne connaissent donc pas encore ton numéro de chambre d'hôpital ? » questionna Sanada. Si le fanclub de Yukimura savait où logeait Yukimura, alors la chambre d'hôpital serait surement remplie de fleurs et de mignonnes choses roses.

« J'espère bien que non. Si elles l'avaient, peut-être pourrais-je utiliser ton cactus comme moyen d'auto-défense. Je suis sûr que cela ferait une bonne arme. » dit Yukimura, en riant alors qu'il prenait la plante.

« Si tu ne l'aimes pas, alors jettes-la. » grommela Sanada.

Yukimura secoua la tête, berçant le cactus loin de Sanada. « Non, je ne jette pas de tout à fait bonnes plantes. De plus, tu me l'as déjà donné, il est donc maintenant le mien. » sourit-il. « Merci, Sanada. »

Sanada abaissa sa visière et toussa. « Je ne l'ai pas acheté pour toi » dit-il. « Juste… pulvérise de l'eau sur lui une fois par semaine. »

« Je le ferai. Rassures-toi, ce cactus est en de bonnes mains. »

Sanada marmonna de nouveau un au-revoir et sprinta pratiquement en dehors de la chambre d'hôpital, claquant la porte derrière lui. Yukimura resta là, toujours souriant à son nouveau cadeau.

* * *

Note de la traductrice : J'aime comment Sanada se retrouve avec le cactus XD Oui, Fuji essaye de refouler des cactus à tout le monde. Et j'aime comment Yukimura manipule Sanada pour le forcer à lui donner le cactus XD Et Yangi qui essaye de culpabiliser Sanada pour qu'il lui dise tout. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.


	9. Chapter 9

Nom de l'Histoire : The Uses of Enemies

Pairings : Niou x Yagyuu, Yanagi x Akaya

Nombre de chapitre : 9 sur 40

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis n'est pas à moi. Et l'histoire est à Knis.

Note de la traductrice : Chapitre dédié à nos deux couples : Yanagi x Akaya et Niou x Yagyuu^^ Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Chapitre 9

Peut importe combien les jeux vidéos étaient distrayant, Yanagi ne semblait pas du tout être affecté par le système de jeu portable d'Akaya, ce qui était une bonne chose. Cela signifiait qu'Akaya pouvait s'asseoir sur les genoux de Yanagi et jouer aux jeux vidéos sur sa Nintendo DS sans avoir peur de distraire Yanagi de sa lecture.

Akaya était heureux. Il était en mesure de s'amuser tout en restant dans la chaleur des bras de Yanagi. C'était génial.

Mais en réalité, Akaya avait passé une journée terrible et improductive. Non seulement Sanada lui avait assigné se qui ressemblait à un million de tours, mais Niou et lui n'avait pas réussi à trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec le capitaine Yukimura. A nouveau. Akaya commençait à être très inquiet, même si une partie de son cerveau continuait à lui dire que Yukimura ne pouvait pas être malade. Parce que Yukimura était le Fils de Dieu ! Des personnes divines ne tombaient pas malades. Duh.

Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Yukimura ?

« Yanagi-senpai, Sanada-senpai ne t'a-t-il pas dit ce qui se passait avec le capitaine ? Tu es son meilleur ami alors… » dit Akaya, éteignant sa DS vu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le distraire correctement. Il ne pouvait juste pas se concentrer aujourd'hui.

Yanagi secoua la tête, relâchant son attention de son livre. « Je t'ai dis la vérité plus tôt, Akaya. Genichirou refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit. Nous ne pouvons que supposer que Yukimura est malade, avec quelque chose de potentiellement assez grave, jusqu'à ce que nous obtenions plus d'informations. »

Akaya fit la moue. C'était ainsi qu'il savait que Yanagi disait la vérité. Yanagi, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, ne pouvait pas résister au visage boudeur et attristé d'Akaya. Le maître des données aurait immédiatement dit à Akaya s'il savait.

« Sanada-senpai est un idiot. » dit Akaya, pensant que ce n'était pas grave d'insulter Sanada lorsque le vice-capitaine n'était pas là. Yanagi n'avait pas l'air en colère alors Akaya poursuivit. « Je ne veux dire, il ne t'en a même pas parlé, Yanagi-senpai ! Pourquoi es-tu même ami avec lui ? C'est un grand méchant. Il te donne même des tours parfois. »

Yanagi rit. « Oui, il peut apparaître comme méchant parfois. Mais je t'assure, je n'exécuterai pas les tours si je ne sentais pas que j'avais fait quelque chose pour les mériter et Genichirou sait ça. »

« Mais quand même, il est un tel con tout le temps. Pourtant, vous traînez toujours beaucoup avec lui » se plaignit Akaya.

« Akaya, je n'ai pas l'intention de cesser mon amitié avec Genichirou à cause d'un tel détail mineur. » dit Yanagi. « Et je sais que beaucoup de personne pensent ça à propos de Genichirou qu'il est une personne exigeante et mauvaise. Il n'est tout simplement pas très social, mais une fois que tu as passé l'extérieur strict et que tu apprends à mieux le connaître, alors tu vois qu'il peut-être une personne très gentille. Il a simplement un fort tempérament, mais c'est quelque chose auquel je peux faire ça. Nous avons tous nos défauts. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu n'as pas de défauts, Yanagi-senpai ! »

Yanagi rigola. « C'est gentil de ta part, Akaya. Mais malheureusement, j'ai des défauts. Comme le fait de trop m'appuyer sur mes données dans toutes les situations possibles. »

« Quel est le problème avec ça ? » demanda Akaya.

« Parfois, les choses ne peuvent être mesurées par des données, alors ça ne m'aide pas et je me retrouve à paniquer à la place. » dit Yanagi. Akaya avait toujours l'air perplexe. « Par exemple, les données ne m'ont pas aidé quand j'ai eu le béguin pour un élève d'un classe inférieure, et elles ne m'ont pas aidé à déterminer si cette personne m'aimait en retour. J'ai dû compter sur l'instinct et laisser faire mes émotions. »

Akaya fronça les sourcils. « Attends, tu as eu un coup de cœur pour… Oh ! » Akaya venait juste de comprendre. Et quand il comprit, un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage. « Tu parles de moi, non ? »

Yanagi hocha la tête. « Oui, toi. » dit-il. Akaya laissa échapper un petit rire pas très viril qu'il regretta aussitôt.

Akaya essaya de le cacher avec une toux. Il n'était pas une fille ! Les vrais hommes ne gloussent pas. Attendez… Yukimura n'avait-il pas pouffé une fois ? Akaya essaya de se souvenir. Il était presque sûr que Yukimura avait gloussé l'année dernière lorsqu'il avait mis de la teinture rose pour cheveux dans le shampoing de Sanada. (*1).

Yep. Si Yukimura l'avait fait, alors ça doit être bon. Glousser était totalement viril.

Et puis le fait de penser à Yukimura fit à nouveau grimacer Akaya, qui s'appuya sur le torse de Yanagi. Aussi chaud et à l'aise qu'il se sentait, le fait que Yukimura ne lui disait pas ce qu'il se passait lui pesait sur l'esprit.

« Est-ce que tu es encore en train de penser à ça, Akaya ? » demanda Yanagi en toute connaissance de cause. Akaya grommela par l'affirmative. « Dois-je t'aider à faire sortir ça de ton esprit ? »

Akaya se retourna pour fixer Yanagi de manière interrogatrice. « Comment vas-tu faire ça ? » demanda le jeune garçon.

La réponse vint sous la forme des mains de Yanagi se posant de chaque coté du visage d'Akaya alors que le maître des données souriait malicieusement en direction d'Akaya. « Oh, je peux penser à une multitude de choses. » murmura Yanagi. « A vrai dire, il y a une chose que j'avais l'intention d'essayer avec toi ces derniers temps/ »

Akaya frissonna au ton, si suggestif. Il ensuite lentement réalisé que le visage de Yanagi se rapprochait du sien alors qu'il était coincé dans l'étreinte de Yanagi. Les yeux à peine visible du maître des données étaient tournés vers le bas, sur les lèvres d'Akaya.

Le jeune garçon déglutit nerveusement, comprenant soudainement ce que voulait dire Yanagi. Ce n'était pas bon pour ses nerfs. Après, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais embrassé sur les lèvres avant.

Yanagi avait souvent déposé de légers baisers sur les lèvres et le front d'Akaya, mais la bouche était un territoire non-exploré. Cependant, elle n'allait sans doute pas le rester très longtemps vu le rythme rapide auquel Yanagi l'approchait.

Akaya savait que son cœur battait follement à cette pensée. Quel goût aurait-il ? Cela le ferait se sentir bien tel le soleil et les arcs en ciel comme cela paraissait dans les films ? Que faire s'il se ratait et qu'il embrassait terriblement mal ? Aussi grande était l'anticipation, la pensée qu'il pourrait tout gâcher l'horrifiait.

Et alors, Yanagi fut assez proche pour que leur nez se touche, assez proche pour qu'Akaya sente son souffle chaud sur ses propres lèvres. Il se lécha les lèvres rapidement, fermant les yeux mais les rouvrit ensuite. Il ne pouvait décider s'il voulait avoir les yeux ouverts ou fermés.

Sans avoir le temps de décider, Yanagi bougea à nouveau vers l'avant. Akaya se raidit, ses yeux se fermant alors instinctivement.

Mais ça ne vint pas. Yanagi eut un petit rire à peine audible en voyant l'expression paniquée d'Akaya. Il tourna la tête à la dernière minute, ses lèvres brossant juste la joue d'Akaya, a moins d'un pouce de la bouche du plus jeune.

Akaya ouvrit un œil hésitant, et puis l'autre quand il a vu que Yanagi était penché vers l'arrière, un air amusé sur le visage.

« T-Tu m'as trompé ! » cria Akaya, son visage rougissant vivement comme s'il était en mode Devil sans les yeux injectés de sang.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait. » dit Yanagi, profitant évidemment du trouble d'Akaya. « Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que j'allais faire ? »

Le visage d'Akaya était encore plus rouge alors qu'il tournait la tête. « R-Rien. Rien du tout. » dit Akaya, de manière complètement peu convaincante.

« Et bien, cela a certainement réussi à faire sortir Yukimura de ton esprit. » dit Yanagi.

« Bien sûr que ça l'a fait ! Tu m'as laissé penser que tu allais m'embrasser sur la bouche ! »

« Oh, donc tu pensais que j'allais t'embrasser ? » sourit Yanagi.

« T-tais-toi » marmonna Akaya.

« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête. Tu ressemblais à un lapin qui attendait d'être mangé. » nota Yanagi.

« Je ne ressemblais pas à ça ! Je n'étais pas nerveux ! Nous pouvons nous embrasser à tout moment. C'est bon. Ce n'est pas un gros problème ! Je veux dire, c'est juste un baiser. J'étais tout à fait bien avec ça ! »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Yanagi, à qui Akaya répondit que oui, c'était vrai. « Alors je suppose que tu serais bien si je t'embrassais vraiment maintenant. »

Le visage de Yanagi se rapprocha à nouveau, faisant effectivement sauter et presque trébucher Akaya sur la table basse au milieu de la pièce, sa Nintendo DS volant sur le sol.

Yanagi se mit à rire. Cela allait être tellement amusant, pensa-t-il.

« Ne fais pas ça ! » dit Akaya, n'aimant pas ce nouveau jeu auquel Yanagi jouait. Il s'installa debout près de son bureau, décidant que ce serait mieux de rester loin de Yanagi dans ce genre de situation. Yanagi rit à nouveau en voyant le visage rouge d'Akaya. « Ce n'est pas drôle, senpai ! »

« Oh, si je pense que c'est extrêmement drôle. » dit Yanagi. Akaya resta éloigné, immobile et tendu. Akaya ne faisant aucun geste pour revenir, Yanagi commença à se lever.

Et alors Akaya agis comme un bébé cerf et sortit de la chambre, en criant qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Yanagi sourit. Comme si Akaya pouvait s'éloigner de lui aussi facilement. Yanagi se leva et marcha dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la salle de bain verrouillée. Il s'installa debout à coté de la porte, attendant pour tendre une embuscade à Akaya quand il sortirait.

* * *

Alors que Yagyuu était occupé a étudié pour un énorme examen d'histoire, il se dit que l'étude dans la maison de Niou n'était probablement pas une bonne idée du tout. Yagyuu pensa ça lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules et qu'un autre se glissait sous sa chemise. Le Gentleman était sur le point de dire à Niou de le sauvegarder pour plus tard et de ne pas l'embêter pendant qu'il étudiait. Mais à sa grande surprise, les mains de Niou se retirèrent avant que Yagyuu ne puisse dire quelque chose.

« Niou-kun ? » dit Yagyuu. Le Tricheur souffla et retomba sur le dos, allongé sur le sol et l'air plutôt triste. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Tu es normalement plus enthousiasme quand je suis ici chez toi. »

Niou soupira et se retourna comme une masse. « Je me sens trop bouleversé pour t'importuner aujourd'hui. »

Quoiqu'il en soit, il semblait que Yagyuu n'allait pas pouvoir étudier quoique se soit. Il ferma son livre et se tourna vers l'adolescent à l'air déprimé.

« Est-ce le dilemme Yukimura qui demeure dans ton esprit à nouveau, Niou-kun ? »

Un oui étouffé sortit de Niou, dont la tête était posé face caché contre le plancher. L'œil de Yagyuu se crispa alors qu'il espérait que Niou ne l'embrasserait pas de manière aléatoire aujourd'hui, surtout alors que les lèvres du tricheur étaient sur le sol sale comme ça.

« Niou-kun, s'il te plait, lèves-toi et arrêtes de te morfondre. Je suis sûr que Yukimura-san n'a pas voulu te perturber. Yukimura-sans te parlera quand il sera prêt. »

« Non ! Tu ne comprends pas. Je pensais que nous étions amis et coéquipiers ! Pourtant, Yukimura ne l'a dit qu'à ce salaud de Sanada. Je ne comprends pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à cacher ? » exigea Niou. « Je ne me soucie pas de ce que c'est. A-t-il un cancer ? A-t-il attraper une MST en couchant avec une prostituée ? Je ne me soucie pas de ce que c'est je veux juste savoir pour ne pas me sentir abandonné par mon ami. »

« Il ne t'a pas abandonné. Peut-être qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas t'inquiéter. » dit Yagyuu.

« Et bien, c'est stupide. Comment suis-je censé être là pour lui si je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer ? C'est ça qui me mets tellement en colère. » dit Niou. « Je jure, je vais bientôt faire chanter une infirmière si je ne reçois pas de réponses. »

Yagyuu n'avait aucun doute que Niou le ferait vraiment. Il expira lentement, décidant qu'il préférait largement le Niou pervers habituel que celui déprimé.

« Oh, arrêtes avec les réactions excessives, Niou-kun. Tout le monde a le droit de garder leurs secrets. Comme un ami, tu dois respecter les limites de Yukimura et être là pour lui, indépendamment du fait qu'il te dise ou pas ce qui ne va pas avec lui. Et finalement, je suis sûr que Yukimura te fera assez confiance pour te le dire. »

« Non. Je pensais qu'il me faisait assez confiance pour me le dire maintenant. » gémit Niou.

« Ne soyez pas un tel bébé. C'est le travail d'Akaya. »

« Je ne le suis pas »

« Bien, alors arrêtes de te morfondre et de te plaindre. » dit Yagyuu.

« Je t'aime aussi, Yeahgyuu. C'est bien de voir que tu es si préoccupé par mes sentiments, mon charmant nouveau petit-ami. » dit Niou, sarcastique.

« Je m'en soucie. Il est simplement devenu plutôt ennuyeux de n'entendre rien d'autres que tes plaintes toute la journée » dit Yagyuu.

« Et bien, c'est ennuyeux que tu ne fasses rien, à part étudier tout le temps. » contra Niou.

« Je pense que tu t'en occupes tout à fait bien, vu la façon dont tu m'importunes à chaque fois que j'essaye de faire certains devoirs »

Niou sourit. « C'est ma façon de montrer mon affection. Tes notes souffriront juste un peu pour ça. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que un commerce équitable. » dit Yagyuu, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait trop à dire sur la question. Vraiment, si Niou passait autant de temps sur son travail scolaire que sur ses farces, le Tricheur aurait sans doute quelques unes des meilleures notes de l'école.

Yagyuu s'est alors rappelé de quelque chose que Niou venait de dire il y avait quelques secondes, qui n'avait pas encore été abordé. « Par ailleurs, depuis quand es-tu mon petit-ami ? » demanda-t-il.

« Depuis que je l'ai dis. Tu as maintenant arrêté de protester quand je te touche, donc cela veut dire pour moi que tu es maintenant profondément amoureux de moi et que tu veux être mon âme-sœur. » dit Niou, semblant tout à fait sérieux.

« Ai-je vraiment le choix sur ce sujet ? » demanda Yagyuu.

« Pas du tout. »

« Charmant. » Yagyuu soupira, s'y étant attendu. Il se demandait parfois s'il avait fait le bon choix en entrant dans l'équipe de tennis et en s'impliquant avec un tel groupe étrange.

Cependant, c'était certainement intéressant et osait-il le dire, une expérience amusante. L'équipe de tennis le faisait sentir comme à la maison et l'avait accueillie comme s'il faisait parti d'eux, et pas un ex-golfeur de l'équipe de golf. Et même si Niou lui donnait de l'attention de manière plutôt inappropriée parfois, Yagyuu sentait qu'il avait un but et qu'il était véritablement nécessaire dans l'équipe de tennis.

Yagyuu offrit un sourire à Niou, celui qui retransmet sa gratitude de ces quelques dernières semaines.

« Merci, Niou-kun. » dit Yagyuu, soudainement.

Niou le regarda bizarrement. « Pour quoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir convaincu de rejoindre l'équipe de tennis. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une excellente décision et n'aurait pas été possible sans toi. »

Niou se gratta la tête, se demandant d'où tout cela venait. « Euh… De rien ? » dit-il, faisant sonner cela comme une question. « Je veux dire… Tu es devenu vraiment meilleur pour le tennis maintenant. Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas encore un titulaire. Surtout maintenant que Yukimura est… » LE voix de Niou s'éteignit et il commença de nouveau à froncer les sourcils à la pensée de son soit-disant ami.

Yagyuu soupira sachant que Niou aurait besoin de beaucoup de réconfort aujourd'hui.

* * *

Note de traductrice : Ai-je déjà dit que je vénérais Yanagi ? Maintenant c'est dit XD. Et Akaya est adorablement mignon dans ce chapitre. (comment ça, ça ne se dit pas?!). Et Niou et Yagyuu... Aaah... Yagyuu a du courage pour supporter Niou XD

Notes (pas) utiles :

*1 : OH-MON-DIEU, Sanada les cheveux roses… Comment casser son image d'homme viril XD


End file.
